L'amour et la haine, totalement opposés mais pourtant si proches
by Ptit Cake
Summary: Après un long combat, Naruto parvient à ramener Sasuke au village. Malheureusement, pour les habitants de Konoha, le dernier Uchiwa ne mérite plus leur confiance et devrait mourir. Le jeune ninja turbulent va alors tout faire pour garder son ami auprès de lui. Entre la haine du brun et l'amour de son rival, lequel sera le plus fort ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Ptit Cake

**Titre :** L'amour et la haine, totalement opposés mais pourtant si proches.

**Rating :** M

**disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas de moi. Huhu... *part pleurer*

**Note de moi-même :** Première minific sur l'univers de Naruto. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera en deux ou trois chapitres.

* * *

**L'AMOUR ET LA HAINE, **

**TOTALEMENT OPPOSES MAIS POURTANT SI PROCHES.**

**Chapitre 1.**

- Bordel mais Sasuke arrête-toi ! Tu ne te rends même plus compte du mal que tu te fais.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux lâcha un juron presque inaudible avant de se crisper à nouveau, la douleur dans sa poitrine se faisant de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il leva un instant les yeux vers celui qui se tenait face à lui, son sharingan sondant chacun des détails de son adversaire. Naruto avait tellement changé. Le petit baka blond semblait à présent bien loin. C'était désormais un jeune homme plein de fougue au corps élancé qui inspirait le respect. Seul ce visage jovial aux joues rondes striées par des cicatrices et aux yeux comparables au ciel d'un matin d'été étaient toujours les mêmes.

- Sasuke, soupira-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus du corps meurtri qui se tordait sur le sol.

Cette voix…

Comment cela se faisait qu'il se sente soudain rassuré et confiant ? Il était à terre, sans aucune défense. Son chidori l'avait vidé de ses dernières réserves de chakra et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sharingan activé. Cependant, au plus profond de lui, le dernier des Uchiua savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose en présence de son ancien partenaire.

Il se surprit à penser quelques secondes au passé, à l'époque où l'équipe sept venait de se former. Son désir de vengeance qui devenait de plus présent mais aussi, et surtout, son continuel semblant d'exaspération envers ce garçon turbulent. Semblant oui, car il gardait pour lui une profonde admiration pour l'imbécile du village. Lui qui, malgré son faible potentiel apparent réussissait toujours à se sortir des situations désespérées. Lui qui semblait tellement distrait et peu enclin au travail mais qui, lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose, se tuait littéralement à la tâche avant de parvenir au résultat désiré. Naruto avait toujours été plein de ressources, pour la plupart insoupçonnées. Il était parvenu, au fil du temps à se faire apprécier de tous au détriment de la terrible menace qu'il possédait en lui. Un faible sourire lui échappa en pensant à cela.

- Non !

Il ne pouvait ni ne devait se laisser aller à de telles rêveries. Tout ça appartenait au passé. Konoha appartenait au passé. Naruto appartenait au passé. Un passé qui était bel et bien mort, envolé avec les derniers espoirs du jeune Uchiwa. Ce dernier ne voulait simplement pas que sa part d'humanité, celle qui le rendait si faible et qu'il avait appris à occulter, reprenne le dessus sur l'être sanguinaire qu'il était. Il devait rester concentré sur son unique objectif.

Mais, à mesure que les secondes défilaient, il se rendit compte que ce but final commençait à devenir flou, à ne plus avoir de sens... « Réveille-toi Sasuke ! » Se hurlait-t-il intérieurement pour réussir à s'enlever ces idées de la tête. « Tu vas te laisser avoir, réagis ! »

- Naruto...

Réunissant ses dernières forces, il se saisit d'un kunai dissimulé dans sa manche avant de tenter une nouvelle et dernière percée. Tentative s'avérant sans grande surprise totalement vaine et inutile. Dans un énième soupir, Naruto contra l'attaque d'un geste souple en bloquant la lame à la simple aide de la plaque métallique ornant son gant.

- Pourquoi Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il en emprisonnant le poignet ensanglanté dans sa main tremblante. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'as-tu encore à te prouver ? Tu as tué Itachi et vengé la mort de ton clan. C'était ton unique but dans la vie alors pourquoi continuer à t'acharner autant ?

L'hôte du démon renard ne remarqua pas le sursaut qui agita l'être qui comptait tant pour lui, pensant à un nouveau tremblement dû à ses innombrables blessures. Le brun baissa les yeux, tentant du mieux qu'il put de dissimuler la tristesse de son regard à l'accoutumée vide de toute expression. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet idiot avait un tel effet sur lui ? Il suffisait d'une phrase, d'un geste pour réussir à fissurer les remparts qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mettre en place pour bloquer l'accès à toute émotion.

- Laisse-moi t'aider maintenant, murmura simplement le blond en encrant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis tout en approchant doucement sa main de ce visage qui le hantait depuis des années. Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas à nouveau. Je ne veux que t…

Mais le jeune Uchiwa n'entendit pas la fin de ce qu'on lui disait car un voile de ténèbres l'enveloppa soudain, lui coupant tous ses sens.

Sentant le corps de son ancien partenaire s'affaisser, il le rattrapa en passant un bras sous ses épaules, l'encerclant de ses bras protecteurs. L'odeur de sang lui fit plisser le nez et lui rappela à quel point l'état de santé de son rival était critique. Se redressant tant bien que mal, un poids mort non négligeable dans les bras, il se dépêcha de rentrer au plus vite au village pour le faire soigner.

Enfin... C'était peut-être un petit peu vite dit. En effet, Sasuke était un déserteur qui avait à plusieurs reprises attaqué Konoha. Il n'allait donc pas être accueilli comme le messie. Loin de là.

…

Le jeune ninja se tenait face à la hokage entourée de plusieurs autres med-nins. Tous lançaient des regards accusateurs en direction de celui que le blond tenait dans ses bras. Sentant la tension qui régnait autour de lui, ce dernier resserra le corps inanimé contre lui dans un geste possessif.

- Nous ne le soignerons pas Naruto, commença Tsunade sur un ton sans appel. Et il ne peut rester ici.

- C'est un traître, ajouta l'homme à sa droite.

Celui qui avait parlé était inconnu du ninja mais sa petite taille ainsi que sa calvitie naissante et ses petits yeux perçants semblables à ceux d'une fouine ne lui inspiraient aucune sympathie. Mauvais, Naruto le détailla de bas en haut sans oublier de lui lancer un regard rempli de dédain, décidant ne rien rétorquer pour le moment. « Mieux vaut éviter de la ramener tout de suite mon vieux », s'intima-t-il à lui-même pour se convaincre.

- Il a fait tant de mal au village, renchérit un autre, plus jeune sur un ton qui fit crisser des dents notre ami. Et maintenant vous voulez quoi ? Fermer les yeux et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ?

- La seule et unique chose qu'il mérite, c'est la mort.

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase prononcée par Shizune en personne, Naruto senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Alors il ne tint plus, sa résolution s'évapora dans son esprit aussi vite qu'il l'avait prise.

- Essayez juste de le toucher, gronda-t-il en lançant un regard meurtrier en direction de ses assaillants.

Il espérait que ce seul avertissement servirait à les dissuader car il ne pourrait pas se défendre correctement tant qu'il garderait le corps de Sasuke dans ses bras. Et en aucun cas il n'était prêt à s'en délester. Alors que plusieurs médecins s'approchaient de lui, il senti une vague de colère l'envahir et se rendit à peine compte du flux de chakra qui commençait à émaner de lui.

- Naruto ! Intervint la hokage en haussant la voix. Arrête.

- Mais.. Tsunade-Sama, souffla l'intéressé avec des yeux implorants. Je vous en supplie. Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui. Je vous promets de réussir à le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond, j'en suis convaincu.

Il attendit quelques secondes une quelconque réponse mais, quand il se rendit compte que le silence persistait, il reprit sa tirade, mais cette fois-ci sur un ton plus menaçant.

- Si vous refusez de le laisser revenir à Konoha, vous aurez un nouveau déserteur sur le dos.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu nous demande là ? Soupira la quinquagénaire en se pinçant l'arête du nez, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion.

Naruto se redressa un peu plus, se tenant sur ses pieds en prenant un air supérieur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et soutint le regard de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

- Tu abandonnerais vraiment ton rêve pour lui ?

Légèrement déstabilisé mais n'en montrant rien, le blond marqua une seconde de pause qui n'échappa pas à la légendaire ninja. Devenir Hokage avait été son rêve le plus cher depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Jamais il n'aurait cru être un jour capable d'y renoncer. Il ne se savait par ailleurs pas véritablement à même de le faire... Seulement, Sasuke était plus important. Oui, il passait avant n'importe quoi. Alors, si pour pouvoir rester avec lui il devait abandonner lui aussi son village, il le ferait sans hésitation.

- Oui... finit-il par sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Tsunade eut un pincement au cœur. Elle qui avait cru et qui croyait toujours en ce jeune gamin infernal, celui qui allait réaliser son propre rêve mais aussi ceux de la vieille femme. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'elle entendrait un jour ce qu'il venait de lui dire sans paraître plus abattu que cela. Ce garçon, qu'elle avait fini par aimer comme son propre fils, était prêt à détruire ses rêves pour cet... non, il était évident qu'il avait aujourd'hui un nouveau rêve et que ce dernier passait en tête de liste. Le bonheur. Il venait de le choisir au pouvoir, et c'était probablement la chose la plus noble et consciencieuse que le baka de service avait fait dans sa vie. C'est cette constatation qui commençait à faire faiblir les bases de sa décision.

- Je vous prouverais à tous que je réussirai à le faire revenir à lui, continua Naruto sur un ton qu'on lui attribuait déjà un peu plus facilement. Je ramènerai le véritable Sasuke, celui que j...

- Bon… abandonna la respectable femme non sans avoir, au préalable, lâché un soupir on ne peut plus bruyant. Très bien c'est d'accord. Mais au moindre faux pas de sa part...

- Merci ! La coupa le jeune anbu en sautant presque sur place avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous promets que tout ira pour le mieux.

- Je l'espère...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir que déjà il était hors de la pièce, se précipitant à toutes jambes dans les longs couloirs pour sortir du bâtiment. Son cœur était soudain devenu plus léger. Il était heureux. Sa mission n'allait pas être de tout repos, le jeune brun n'étant pas réputé pour sa soumission absolue, mais il croyait désormais dur comme fer qu'il y arriverait. Le plus dur était désormais derrière eux. Il ne restait plus que cette minuscule et insignifiante étape avant que toute cette histoire ne soit plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

- Tu as entendu ? Chuchota le blond à l'intention du précieux corps, qu'il serrait toujours contre lui, tout en sautant de toit en toit avec le plus de précaution possible pour ne pas glisser. Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau je te préviens.

Enfin arrivé chez lui, il déposa Sasuke sur son canapé.

Le brun allait mettre du temps avant de recharger son chakra. Bon, au moins la nuit allait déjà lui suffire pour récupérer un minimum de forces, si tant est que ses blessures soient soignées. Naruto songea quelques secondes à faire appel à sa coéquipière à la chevelure malabar avant de se souvenir que cette dernière n'accepterait probablement pas de lui venir en aide étant donné que leurs supérieurs étaient contre. Et même si elle le voulait, Sai, devenu surprotecteur avec elle, ne la laisserait jamais s'approcher. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui croyait encore en un possible retour en arrière. Il était définitivement le seul à ne pas voir en l'héritier des Uchiwa qu'un traitre sans cœur. S'il voulait le sauver, il ne pouvait donc compter que sur lui-même. Bien évidemment, il allait tout faire pour y arriver.

- Sasuke...

Murmurant cela d'une voix à peine audible, il se laissa aller un instant dans la contemplation de cet ange inanimé. Ses vêtements déchirés à de nombreux endroits laissaient entre-apercevoir ça-et-là quelques parcelles de peau qui permettait au blond d'imaginer un corps tout en muscles. Corps sur lequel il rêvait de laisser courir ses doigts, effleurant l'épiderme, retraçant chaque courbe parfaite, embrassant du bout des lèvres ces grains de chair qui étaient découverts... Son esprit commença à divaguer sérieusement et une bouffée de chaleur le submergea, répandant une agréable sensation de bien-être dans tout son corps.

Dans son inconscience, Sasuke remua légèrement en poussant un grognement incompréhensible qui ramena notre petit blond à la réalité. Secouant fermement la tête de droite à gauche, il se concentra, se préparant à utiliser un jutsu médical. Ses yeux se portèrent d'instinct sur le visage de l'endormi. Ses traits étaient étonnamment détendus et sereins ce qui lui donnait un air absolument enchanteur. Les paupières closes cachant des yeux d'un onix pur tranchant avec la pâleur de la peau, le nez aquilin, les joues portant quelques marques du combat qu'y avait eu lieu à peine deux heures auparavant, et ces lèvres. Bon Dieu. Des lèvres fines et rosées qui semblaient être d'une douceur incomparable. Le jeune homme était comme attiré par ces deux dernières et ce n'est que lorsque son visage ne se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'Uchiwa qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ouvrant soudain les yeux, Naruto se redressa brusquement, manquant de se cogner contre la table basse derrière lui. Qu'avait-il donc faillit faire là ? Se frappant intérieurement pour s'être autant laissé aller, il se focalisa longuement sur son chakra avant de se mettre au travail.

Le réveil fût assez difficile. Il faut dire que le brun ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni comment il était arrivé ici. Se sentant relativement vulnérable, sensation qu'il haïssait au plus haut point, il s'était énervé. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour l'appartement du jeune Uzumaki, ça n'avait abouti à rien car il était encore beaucoup trop faible. Pour une fois, Naruto avait fait preuve d'un peu de jugeote et avait anticipé une réaction de ce genre. Bon très bien, en réalité il avait fait face au fait accompli quand il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires pour régénérer toutes les cellules. Ainsi, il avait uniquement soigné les blessures vraiment graves de son ami, ne laissant que celles qui n'attenteraient pas à sa vie mais qui réduisaient suffisamment ses mouvements. Ces dernières mettraient également un certain temps avant de guérir complètement, ce qui lui laissait peu de répit.

Se rendant rapidement à l'évidence, Sasuke abandonna pour un temps toute idée de rébellion et d'évasion, se contentant d'écouter plus ou moins distraitement le récit du blond. Il lui expliqua à nouveau pourquoi il voulait le faire revenir, lui dit qu'il n'avait plus à endurer ça tout seul et que désormais il l'aiderait et ne le laisserait pas tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau accepté au village. Mais bien sûr, cela avait un prix. La pilule passa d'ailleurs assez difficilement et, lorsque l'utilisateur du sharingan apprit qu'il allait devoir rester enfermé dans cet appartement et, qui plus est, sous la surveillance constante de son rival, il eut bien du mal à retenir un nouvel accès de colère. Mais il s'était résigné... enfin, pour le moment, s'était-il dit sur le coup. Depuis lors, il était plongé dans un mutisme qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus frustrant pour Naruto qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, ne voyant aucun réel progrès dans l'attitude de son protégé. Ce dernier ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'autre chose, mangeant très peu et buvant encore moins, ne parlant pas et se mouvant comme le ferait un robot. Rien ne changeait malgré les jours qui défilaient et le geôlier perdait doucement espoir, ce qui était peu dire.

Étant considéré par la Hokage comme en mission de rang S, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester chez lui à tenter par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de faire réagir celui avec qui il vivait désormais depuis plus d'une semaine. Il pensait avoir tout essayé, allant de la simple boutade à la provocation beaucoup moins amicale mais rien, pas une réaction. Malgré sa léthargie, l'Uzumaki savait pertinemment qu'il reprenait des forces. Ses dernières blessures étant presque entièrement refermées, il pourrait à nouveau déraper à n'importe quel moment et c'était ça qui le stressait. Ainsi, il était devenu une vraie boule de nerfs à force d'être constamment sur ses gardes pour des choses ridicules.

- C'est tellement bardant.

Le blond manqua de s'étrangler en avalant de travers sa gorgée de thé qu'il recracha sur son haut blanc. En ce moment, ils étaient tous deux installés sur le canapé face à l'écran de télévision diffusant encore un de ces programmes assommants dont l'intérêt était inconnu du grand public. Naruto commençait à comater sérieusement lorsque le soupir de Sasuke l'avait brusquement tiré des bras de Morphée.

- Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il après s'être demandé si ce n'était pas un mauvais tour de son imagination.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda l'autre d'un ton neutre sans le regarder, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire par-delà la baie vitrée.

- Tu... tu parles ?

- Ça t'étonne ? Rétorqua l'Uchiwa avec un petit gloussement sarcastique en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Mais tu … depuis huit jours tu …

Abasourdi, il ne parvenait plus à trouver ses mots et faire une phrase correcte et compréhensible. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la surprise et n'arrivaient pas à quitter ce visage désormais changé de façon infime, un semblant de sourire apparaissant à la commissure des lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment son compagnon avait fini par se manifester de la sorte mais après tout, il s'en fichait. L'important était qu'il parle, peu importe ce qu'il sortirait par la suite.

- Arrête un peu de tirer une tronche pareille, tu vas finir par te faire un claquage de la mâchoire, Dit l'autre avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux, un peu essoufflé après avoir débiter une phrase aussi longue après tous ces jours de silence.

Sur ce, il s'était levé et était allé sur le petit balcon de l'appartement, y restant tout le reste de l'après-midi sans bouger ni prononcer le moindre mot. C'était comme si l'épisode qui s'était déroulé dans le salon quelques temps plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.

La situation redevint la même et continua ainsi pendant de longs jours. Dans la tête de Sasuke, tout se mélangeait et devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Voilà des jours qu'il tentait en vain de démêler tout ça sans jamais y parvenir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments refaire surface car ça le briserait à coup sûr. C'était donc son instinct de survie qui le guidait depuis tout ce temps, sa raison semblant l'avoir abandonné depuis des années. Mais là, la présence de Naruto à ses côté commençait à réveiller en lui des choses qui ne devaient pas être. Et ça l'effrayait

- Dis-moi, ça te dirait de me lâcher ? Grogna le brun à l'attention de l'idiot à bout de nerf qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Ce dernier était suspendu la tête en bas, les pieds collés au plafond, depuis plus d'une demie heure. Voilà la dernière invention qu'il avait trouvé pour se 'défouler' un minimum, se concentrant sur le flux de chakra qu'il générait dans la plante de ses pieds. Il sifflotait également d'une façon on ne peut plus agaçante, ce qui avait fini par avoir raison de la patience de l'Uchiwa, lui aussi étant à la limite du pêtage de plomb.

- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda l'hôte de Kyubi avec un sourire innocent.

- Parce que si tu continues à me coller comme ça, je vais finir par te tuer.

- Tu n'oserais même pas essayer.

- Tu veux parier ? Répliqua-t-il sur un ton cassant en encrant son regard dans celui rieur qui le regardait.

La tête qu'il fit avait l'air tellement sérieux que Naruto n'osa pas continuer à le chercher. Se laissant tomber au sol, et manquant de se prendre l'accoudoir du canapé dans la figure, il fit face à son rival en se grattant le crâne.

- Bon, que veux-tu faire ? Soupira-t-il avec un air gêné.

- J'aimerais sortir prendre l'air, souffla l'intéressé en jetant un regard nostalgique vers l'extérieur. J'ai été... sage, continua-t-il sur le même ton en insistant cependant sur le dernier mot qui lui arracha une grimace. Comme tu me l'as demandé il y a deux semaines. J'ai bien le droit à ça non ?

Le jeune blond retint tant bien que mal un petit sourire victorieux face à cet aveu. Il avait craqué le premier, c'était bien une première. Comme quoi, tous ces efforts surhumains pour ne pas montrer son impatience grandissante avait finalement porté leurs fruits. Bon d'accord, Tsunade n'apprécierait sûrement pas beaucoup le fait qu'il laisse sortir son protégé dans la ville comme ça mais, elle n'aimerait pas non plus apprendre que toute une partie du village a été détruite suite à un accès de colère de la part du déserteur. Alors, quitte à choisir... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si l'acte était totalement inconscient et non préparé. Naruto était devenu un des meilleurs anbu du village et se trouvait tout à fait apte à retenir l'Uchiwa si ce dernier cherchait à s'échapper ou commettre l'irréparable. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que, depuis quinze jours, il drainait en douce une petite partie du chakra de son compagnon pendant que celui-ci dormait grâce à une technique que sa camarade aux cheveux roses lui avait montré.

- Très bien, acquiesça l'Uzumaki en hochant brièvement la tête. C'est d'accord. Mais, à une condition.

- Laquelle ? Demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

- Je t'accompagne.

Un gros soupir résonna alors dans le calme de l'appartement. Replaçant une de ses mèches ébène derrière son oreille, Sasuke leva les yeux et prit un air hautain avant de lâcher un magnifique : « Espèce de baka ».

- Baka toi-même, baka ! Répliqua Naruto dans un éclat de rire.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce son lui déclenchait cette sensation au creux de l'estomac, le détenteur du sharingan se laissa aller une demi-seconde à un petit sourire heureux qui échappa à son vis-à-vis.

- Naruto ? Commença-t-il soudain, ne comprenant pas comment il s'était retrouvé à ouvrir la bouche, les mots sortant tout seuls sans qu'il n'ait le moindre contrôle dessus.

- Oui ?

- Je … non rien, laisse tomber.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, trop tard, qu'il avait entamé une discussion, il avait préféré y mettre fin aussi vite qu'elle avait démarré, laissant le jeune ninja le regarder avec un air surpris. Qu'allait-il dire ? Franchement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le seul fait concret était que son rythme cardiaque s'était brusquement accéléré sans aucune raison valable.

Il se reprit néanmoins après un mouvement de la tête pour chasser cette sensation désagréable. Une main se posa alors sur son bras, le faisant sursauter. Naruto le dévisageait avec incompréhension. Cette proximité soudaine lui arracha des frissons dans tout le corps et son cœur recommença à faire des siennes. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne parvint à détacher ses yeux de ce visage d'ange. Son sourire habituel n'était plus là mais laissait place à une petite moue craquante. Sasuke tiqua sur cette dernière pensée. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Énervé contre lui-même, il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée de l'appartement, suivit par le blond toujours aussi surpris.

Ce dernier regardait distraitement le jeune homme qui le précédait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. « Bon, c'est Sasuke. Il a toujours été comme ça », se dit-il en enfilant ses sandales de ninja. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, l'air frais lui chatouilla le visage et il en prit une grande bouffée, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir. D'accord, l'ordre de réclusion ne s'appliquait pas à lui et il avait le droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se résoudre à laisser Sasuke seul, même lorsque celui-ci dormait. Cette sortie était donc une délivrance pour les deux jeunes qui savouraient le plaisir de pouvoir se mouvoir en toute liberté.

Enfin, pour Sasuke tout était relatif. La présence de l'Uzumaki dans son dos à seulement quelques pas de lui avait le don de mettre le brun hors de lui. Cependant, une part de lui qu'il ne pouvait ignorer était tout simplement ravie de se trouver là avec cet idiot qui le collait. Après toutes ces années à le haïr, à ne désirer que sa mort, voilà qu'il était heureux d'être en sa présence. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

- Un petit combat amical ?

A l'entente de cette proposition, Sasuke se retourna pour se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient au niveau de leur ancien terrain d'entrainement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du chemin qu'ils avaient fait et ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là.

- Aller ! Geignit le blondinet en sautillant presque sur place alors qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse. Il faut qu'on bouge un peu ou on va devenir des loques !

- Parle pour toi, susurra son interlocuteur d'un ton sarcastique.

Malgré tout, il ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé en voyant la tête de son camarade. En réalité, il n'avait pas tant changé que cela, il était toujours le même gamin surexcité.

- Ça va mal finir, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose en voyant Naruto se préparer à un combat au corps à corps.

- C'est l'occasion d'apprendre un truc que t'as jamais dû essayer, répliqua se dernier en ajustant ses gants tout en lui lançant un regard énigmatique.

Sasuke retint un petit hoquet de surprise et, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit en garde en se préparant à l'assaut.

- Tu comptes vraiment m'apprendre quelque chose ?

L'orgueil était clairement perceptible dans sa voix mais l'anbu n'en tint pas compte et il se contenta d'acquiescer avec le plus de sérieux possible.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Éclata l'Uchiwa dans un rire forcé.

- Tu vas apprendre à combattre sans vouloir tuer ou blesser ton adversaire, reprit simplement Naruto, habitué à de telles réactions.

- Je ne vois pas le but de faire ça.

- Il y en a un pourtant.

- Sans déconner.

Il ne réagit même pas au ton hargneux de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Se contentant de l'observer sans rien dire, il relâcha son emprise autour du kunai qu'il venait d'empoigner dans sa sacoche d'armes accrochée à sa ceinture.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Finit par demander l'autre à bout de patience, croyant qu'on se fichait de sa tête.

- Pour rien, pour rien, répondit l'intéressé en roulant des yeux. Bref ! Je disais donc que le but est seulement de prendre le dessus sur l'autre et d'essayer de le pousser dans ses retranchements sans le tuer.

- Tu connais ce mot ? Tu m'épates.

Piqué dans sa fierté mais également heureux de retrouver son rival comme il avait toujours été, Naruto prit à nouveau sur lui pour ne rien répondre à cela, se contentant d'afficher son éternel sourire ravi qui agaça encore plus le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Ce dernier commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette conversation qui, selon lui, ne mènerait à rien d'autre que le mettre en rogne.

- C'est juste un défouloir quoi, tenta-t-il de calmer le jeu en voyant le résultat de son absence de réaction. J'ai accepté de veiller sur toi pour...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou, cracha l'autre pour se défendre.

- Je le sais. C'est juste que je crois en toi Sasuke, insista le blond d'un ton calme en se rapprochant lentement de celui qui lui faisait face. Peu m'importe ce que tu en penses. Juste que si je veux réussir à te garder ici, il va bien falloir qu'on trouve un truc pour décompresser par ce que, rester enfermés, en nous connaissant tous les deux, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Ne se détachant pas de son air supérieur, Sasuke était, au fond de lui, on ne peut plus satisfait de la réponse de l'hôte du démon renard. Le fait est qu'il ne voulait simplement pas accepter cela et se cachait farouchement derrière ces réflexions désagréables.

La situation n'évolua toujours pas. Les deux continuaient à se faire face sans rien dire depuis une bonne vingtaine de secondes qui semblaient durer une éternité. Ils étaient tendus, l'un se refusant à faire face à ses véritables pensées et l'autre se tenant sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir au moindre geste hostile de son rival. Cela aurait pu durer éternellement si le brun n'avait pas laissé son regard s'égarer dans la chevelure de blé qui se balançait doucement au gré de la douce brise qui soufflait. Cela le relaxa quasi-immédiatement. Il se sentait bien au final.

- Non vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas y penser avant ? Finit-il par demander en reprenant un air sérieux mais plus doux que celui qu'il avait adopté précédemment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto.

- J'attendais que tu demandes à sortir, répondit le blond en baissant les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange. Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses tenir aussi longtemps sans devenir cinglé.

- Donc, récapitula le brun appuyant son pouce et son indexe contre l'arrête de son nez en soupirant. Ton idée était de me pousser à bout, tout en connaissant ce dont je suis capable quand je suis énervé, avant de me proposer un 'défouloir' comme tu dis pour justement éviter que je ne déraille totalement.

Il avait beau essayer de comprendre le raisonnement en résumant la situation et en la tournant dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de logique. Cependant, le blond lui, semblait totalement en accord avec ce qu'il entendait et arborait même un petit sourire satisfait.

- C'est complètement débile, conclut simplement Sasuke.

- Nuance, répliqua l'anbu en levant la main pour exposer son point de vue. Je testais tes limites pour voir si tu comprenais ce qu'il se passait ou pas.

- En somme, tu es vraiment inconscient.

- Non, je te fais confiance.

Le brun se rendit compte que Naruto s'était rapproché uniquement lorsque ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule. Le regard azur se posa sur le visage sans défaut qui lui faisait face et, pendant un instant, ils perdirent tous deux la notion du temps. Ils se fixaient sans rien dire, chacun observant attentivement les trais de l'autre. Des sensations nouvelles virent le jour dans ce contact pourtant anodin. Un courant électrique les parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Ils frissonnèrent de concert et leurs cœurs s'emballèrent de manière totalement incontrôlée. Mais comme tout a forcément une fin, la magie de cet instant fut soudainement rompue par le bruit des battements d'ailes d'un oiseau passant près d'eux qui les fit sursauter. Leurs regards se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et, gênés, ils s'écartèrent rapidement. Le brun essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler le rosissement naissant sur ses joues mais c'était peine perdu.

- Bon, on se le fait ce combat ? Intervint Naruto en se raclant la gorge de sorte à rompre le silence pesant.

- Ça va mal se passer je te dis, lui répondit l'autre une fois remit de ses émotions et ayant recouvert son masque de glace.

- Tu connais les justu médicaux non ?

La question du blond était sans grand intérêt car il connaissait déjà la réponse à l'avance. C'était finalement tout simplement une façon de clore la discussion et de passer à quelque chose de plus concret.

- Oui.

- Bon ben voilà, conclut-il en se frottant les mains et en reprenant sa position offensive. La question est réglée. Même si je sais que, de toute façon c'est moi qui aurai le dessus... encore une fois, ajouta-t-il après un sourire victorieux.

Et Sasuke eut la réaction escomptée. Piqué à vif et ne voulant pas se laisser démonter face à ce baka de première, il se prépara à se défendre. C'est ainsi que débuta leur séance de décompression qui se déroula, contre toute attente, sans aucun problème particulier du point de vue de l'état physique des deux jeunes gens.

* * *

To be continued.

_"Son ton était interdit. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était revenu à lui après cet odieux cauchemar, que ce qu'il se passait désormais était la réalité. Comparé à ce dont il était témoin quelques minutes auparavant, il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve." -_ Chapitre 2 de L'amour et la haine, totalement opposés mais pourtant si proches.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour donner vos avis :)

PtitCake


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Ptit Cake

**Titre :** L'amour et la haine, totalement opposés mais pourtant si proches.

**Rating :** M

**disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto et ça n'est pas prêt de changer... enfin je pense.

**Note de moi-même :** Finalement ce sera probablement en trois voire quatre chapitres. Ces deux petits m'inspirent !

* * *

**L'AMOUR ET LA HAINE,**

**TOTALEMENT OPPOSES MAIS POURTANT SI PROCHES.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Un hurlement perçant déchira le silence de l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Naruto, en tomba presque de son lit tellement il fut surpris. Mais, reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut, il se redressa immédiatement, se prenant les pieds dans ses draps qu'il envoya voler dans un coin de la pièce. Le silence était revenu mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'est pourquoi il se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre la pièce au bout de couloir qui avait été aménagée pour laisser de la place à son invité. Lorsqu'il entre-ouvrit la porte avec précaution, il découvrit le brun complètement paniqué, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu ..? Commença-t-il dans un murmure avant de s'interrompre.

Sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea rapidement vers le lit qui occupait la majorité de l'espace. S'y asseyant, il attrapa les épaules frêles qu'il attira à lui. Sasuke était en sueur et tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses cheveux en bataille témoignaient de son sommeil agité et ses yeux rougis, d'une récente crise de larmes. Le cœur du blond se serra devant ce spectacle. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

- Là, calme-toi. Ça va aller, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour le rassurer.

Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus autour du corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire ni même quelle serait la réaction du jeune homme, qu'on comparait souvent à un glaçon, lorsque ce dernier reprendrait conscience. Le seul fait concret était qu'il avait mal de le voir ainsi et qu'il voulait absolument le réconforter, peu importe les conséquences.

Les secondes défilaient et, petit à petit, les tremblements cessèrent et les bruyantes respirations du brun commencèrent à perdre en puissance. Bientôt il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. C'est alors que Sasuke redressa la tête pour lever des yeux étonnés vers celui qui l'avait calmé.

- Naruto ?

Son ton était interdit. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était revenu à lui après cet odieux cauchemar, que ce qu'il se passait désormais était la réalité. Comparé à ce don il était témoin quelques minutes auparavant, il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Cette douceur contre son torse nu, ce souffle chaud dans son cou et sur son épaule, cette agréable sensation de bien-être, tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

- Depuis quand tu es comme ça avec moi, Naruto? Demanda-t-il enfin après une longue hésitation.

Le désir de savoir les raisons de cette attitude nouvelle avait finalement été plus fort que celui de ne pas gâcher ce moment en y mettant fin. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Rester dans l'incompréhension était quelque chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Et là, il fallait qu'il sache.

- Depuis que … Commença l'anbu en relâchant sa prise et en baissant les yeux pour dissimuler son désarroi. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était impossible pour moi de te perdre. Je ne vois pas à quoi rime ma vie si tu n'es plus là pour me la pourrir.

- Charmant.

Encore une fois, sa bouche avait été plus rapide que sa cervelle. Alors, par habitude il avait de nouveau adopté cet air désinvolte, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement, se frappant intérieurement. Mais de son côté, Naruto n'avait pas été plus touché que cela par la réaction de son rival face à cet aveux difficile. Il voulait, en plus de cela, approfondir un peu plus la question, tentant le tout pour le tout. L'attente avec été tellement longue que maintenant, il décida d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu es tellement … Hésita le détenteur du sharingan tout en cherchant des yeux quelque chose, un repère sur lequel il puisse se focaliser. Tu es tellement gentil avec moi alors que …

- Chut.

Des orbes azurs agrippèrent finalement son regard, lui coupant le souffle et l'empêchant donc de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Si je suis là maintenant avec toi, reprit Naruto le plus sérieusement du monde. C'est pour que tu arrêtes de remuer le passé et qu'on aille de l'avant. Tire un trait sur ce que tu as fait. C'est un nouveau Sasuke qui est assis en face de moi aujourd'hui.

Il passa un doigt sous le menton de son vis-à-vis, le forçant à relever les yeux qu'il venait de détourner. Voilà, il s'était lancé et n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

- Je … j'ai tué mon frère, murmura simplement l'Uchiua.

D'accord, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses... mais pas à ça. Il fut troublé pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment comment enchaîner là-dessus. Sasuke était vraiment très fort pour le couper et lui faire perdre ses moyens dans des moments comme celui-ci. Bon, il fallait se reprendre. C'était simplement un fait qui était exposé. De plus, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle puisque tout le village, ou presque, était au courant que la vengeance du dernier représentant de l'ancien clan protecteur avait été accomplie.

- Oui, on le sait tous ça, acquiesça-t-il finalement en reprenant contenance, sa détermination renaissant peu à peu. C'était un traître.

- Non !

Et elle vola à nouveau en éclat.

Tous les deux semblèrent surpris par cette soudaine exclamation étranglée de la part du brun. Ce dernier avait les yeux embués et se remettait à respirer difficilement. Cette réaction inquiéta fortement le blond qui avait de plus en plus peur pour la santé mentale de son ami.

- Il était tout sauf un traître, reprit Sasuke en se reprenant un peu pour pouvoir prononcer quelque chose de compréhensible.

Devant le regard médusé de Naruto, il continua la gorge nouée.

- Il a gâché sa vie pour préserver la paix. Le clan Uchiua avait prévu de renverser le hokage pour prendre le pouvoir.

Là, il s'arrêta un instant dans son récit pour prendre une longue respiration, se préparant à débiter ce qui allait sans doute devenir le plus long discours qu'il n'aurait jamais fait.

-Itachi a toujours voulu protéger le village et c'est pour ça qu'il a tué chacun des membres du clan. Je … j'aurais dû mourir mais, il m'aimait et il a refusé qu'on me tue.

Sur cette affirmation, il retint un sanglot. Ce souvenir était encore trop douloureux pour lui mais il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il en fasse part à son camarade. Cela allait l'aider, il en était persuadé. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne risquait plus grand chose. Sa vie entière n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de douleur, tristesse et désespoir. Un peu plus, un peu moins. Cela ne changerait absolument rien.

-S'il m'a provoqué en me donnant cette envie de vengeance, c'est seulement pour qu'il soit certain que je serai assez fort pour me défendre seul et pour, un jour, réussir à le … tuer. Je … il, hoqueta-t-il, parvenant de plus en plus difficilement à contenir ses larmes. Il voulait mourir parce que le meurtre de notre famille lui pesait trop. Il se sentait trop coupable et ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

C'en était trop, malgré ses extraordinaires talents de ninja, il ne réussit pas à se retenir plus longtemps, laissant la peine le submerger à nouveau.

Devant ce spectacle, Naruto commença lui aussi à perdre contenance. Il était, d'une part touché du fait qu'il ait été capable de lui faire part de cette histoire, et d'une autre, il partageait la souffrance de celui qui comptait tant pour lui.

- Sasuke …

Ce murmure, à peine audible fit bondir le cœur du brun dans sa poitrine, le faisant sursauter. Prenant cette manifestation physique pour un mouvement de faiblesse, l'Uzumaki se pencha à nouveau vers son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras quelques instants. L'autre ne réagit pas, se contentant de se laisser aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

- Si je comprends bien, repris le blond dans un souffle. Tu n'as fait qu'accomplir sa dernière volonté. Pour avoir déjà eu à l'affronter et avoir entendu parler de lui, il était le meilleur ninja jamais égalé sur plusieurs générations. Il voulait que ce soit toi, et personne d'autre, qui mette fin à ses jours pour pouvoir être certain de tes capacités.

Restant muet, Sasuke écouta attentivement la tirade de son ami. Il avait envie de le croire, envie de se dire que tout c'était passé pour le mieux pour son frère, que c'était vraiment son désir de partir mais… au fond de lui, la culpabilité avait déjà creusé trop profondément et il allait être bien difficile de l'en déloger. Itachi avait tout fait dans l'intérêt de son petit frère et des autres, se détruisant pour les garder sains et saufs alors que lui Sasuke, qu'avait-il fait à part s'enfuir et faire souffrir ceux qui l'entouraient ?

- En quelque sorte, repris Naruto en le sortant de ses pensées. Tu l'as aidé à sauver le village.

Le brun releva un instant les yeux vers lui, n'arrivant pas vraiment à saisir cette dernière affirmation.

- Oui d'accord je vais peut-être un peu loin pour le dernier point mais, pour ce qui est du reste...

- Merci.

C'était sorti à nouveau sorti tout seul sans qu'il ne le contrôle mais, pour la première fois, il ne le regretta pas. A ce moment-là, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se laissa retomber doucement contre son rival et ami, appuyant son front contre son épaule et se serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas, il ne bougeait plus, laissant l'Uchiwa faire, le cœur battant à tout rompre et des milliers de frissons le traversant de toutes parts. C'était comme s'il avait enfin décidé de revenir de lui-même, de faire tomber ce masque de glace et accepter ce qu'on avait à lui offrir. Cependant, ce que l'anbu ignorait, c'est qu'en réalité Sasuke ne contrôlait absolument rien cette nuit, son corps décidant à sa place sans véritablement lui laisser le choix.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, le blond découvrit avec tristesse que tout redevenait comme avant. Sasuke agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit-là, ayant recouvré son air supérieur quoique étant peut-être un peu plus bavard qu'au départ. Mais à quoi bon ? Si c'était pour recevoir des remarques désobligeantes à longueur de temps, Naruto préférerait que son ami redevienne muet.

Et la situation continua ainsi pendant encore deux longues semaines. Rien ne semblait évoluer. Il était vrai que Sasuke était un peu plus agréable lors de leurs courtes sorties mais, une fois rentrés, c'était de nouveau la même chose. D'accord, la base de son entraînement avec l'Ermite-pas-net lorsqu'il était plus jeune avait été basé sur la patience mais aujourd'hui, il atteignait les limites du supportable. Comment allait-il l'aider si le concerné ne donnait pas un peu de lui pour changer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Si encore il avait quelqu'un à qui se confier, quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Mais, depuis qu'il avait ramené le brun au village, il ne voyait plus personne et les gens les évitaient lors de leurs rares sorties Il y avait bien Iruka qui passait de temps en temps mais, malgré toute l'empathie dont ce dernier était capable, il était difficile d'avoir une discussion constructive à l'égard de l'Uchiwa.

Une nuit, alors que chacun était censé dormir depuis bien longtemps, Naruto, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, s'était levé. Il avait passé quelques temps perché sur le toit de son immeuble à contempler les étoiles.

- Sasuke… soupira-t-il pour lui-même, laissant toute sa fatigue du dernier mois s'exprimer à travers ce simple mot. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à te comprendre… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Mais il ignorait qu'en réalité il n'était pas véritablement seul et que quelqu'un l'écoutait. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes, ne parvenant pas non plus à trouver la direction des bras de Morphée, s'était assis tranquillement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il se croyait seul lui aussi, contemplant depuis son perchoir le village endormi. Ce village auquel il avait fait du mal, celui qu'il avait voulu voir souffrir pendant des années. Et tout cela à cause d'une vengeance s'étant avéré sans réel fondement. Durant plus de treize ans, sa vie n'avait en réalité été guidée que par cela. Treize années de souffrance, de doute, de douleur. Treize années perdues. Il avait fait de nombreux choix qui, avec le recul s'avéraient tous finalement être les mauvais. Auprès d'Orochimaru, il avait acquis une grande puissance, le pouvoir dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais dans quel but ? Tuer un homme ? Ce dernier s'avérait être à moitié innocent alors bon… Comment avait-il pu autant se gâcher l'existence, se morfondre autant dans sa tristesse et sa solitude, se faire détester par le peu de proches qu'il avait et plus que tout, avoir tenté de tuer à maintes reprises son meilleur ami ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme venait de naître au coin de son œil.

- Je n'en sais rien, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

…

- Je vais partir pour quelques jours, annonça le blondinet en rentrant.

Il venait de rappeler le clone qu'il avait créé pour pouvoir se rendre au bureau de la Hokage, qui l'avait convoqué dans la matinée. A l'entente de ce qu'il venait de dire, Sasuke releva à peine les yeux de sa tasse de thé, ne montrant rien. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il poussait un gémissement plaintif.

- Tsunade-sama a besoin de moi pour une mission, reprit Naruto en se servant lui aussi et s'installant à la table en face de son rival. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long mais bon, elle m'a dit qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un pour prendre le relais ici avec toi.

L'un était vraiment déçu par l'absence de réaction pourtant prévisible tandis que l'autre luttait contre son envie de retenir son ami, de peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul. La présence du jeune anbu, bien qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle l'agaçait, le rassurait et il avait fini par commencer à l'apprécier. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait toujours connu depuis ce fameux soir où il avait retrouvé toute sa famille assassinée. C'était tellement agréable de ne plus être seul, de sentir une présence et de pouvoir parler, même si il ne le faisait que rarement, avec quelqu'un. Il ne supportait plus toute cette solitude, que ce soit dans la demeure familiale lors de ces jeunes années où dans le repère d'Orochimaru. Et Naruto lui offrait cette présence apaisante, bien qu'énervante la plupart du temps.

Face à lui, le blond lâcha un soupir devant le regard fixe de son ami qui ne quittait pas le bois de la table de la cuisine. Que c'est agréable de se rendre compte que nous sommes moins intéressants qu'une pauvre planche de bois sur quatre pieds…

- Je pars avec Shino et Lee demain matin, enchaîna-t-il à nouveau désormais plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« Au moins ça me permettra de me changer d'ici », se dit-il finalement heureux de cette mission. S'il avait besoin de quelque chose, c'était bien de quelques jours à l'extérieur avec des gens normaux aux conversations normales.

Toujours aucune réponse de l'autre côté. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer parler aux murs.

- Sasuke, lâcha-t-il d'un ton ferme en frappant sa tasse contre la table pour tenter d'attirer l'attention du brun. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais, je t'en prie, il faudra que tu restes tranquille. Tu ne dois pas... Si quelque chose se passe mal, ils te condamneront sans attendre quoique ce soit.

A ces mots, l'intéressé releva les yeux, croisant ceux de son ami pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à répondre d'un ton neutre à la Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop.

Au moins maintenant il savait qu'on l'avait écouté. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

- Probablement, dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire, qui n'échappa pas à son vis-à-vis, avant de boire la fin de sa tasse d'une traite.

Et le lendemain arriva bien trop vite au goût de l'Uchiwa qui ne pouvait faire autrement que d'admettre que le départ de son ami l'affectait bien plus que prévu. Il avait une fois de plus très peu dormi et s'était levé aux aurores pour profiter encore un petit peu de la présence du blond, utilisant un prétexte à peu près crédible pour ne pas avoir à l'avouer au concerné.

Alors que les deux jeunes était attablés autour d'un simple café noir pour l'aîné et d'un copieux petit déjeuner pour l'autre, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Naruto se leva alors et parti dans le couloir pour aller ouvrir.

Depuis la cuisine, Sasuke tendit l'oreille.

- Iruka-sensei ?

- Salut Naruto ! répondit la voix enjouée de leur ancien professeur. La Hokage m'a demandé de venir te remplacer pour quelques jours.

- Ah. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait vous.

- Ça te dérange ?

« Dit oui, dit oui », pria le brun en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Au contraire ! S'exclama le blond en faisant entrer l'invité, le conduisant jusqu'à la cuisine où il lui proposa un café.

Café qui fut accueilli avec joie. Iruka s'installa tranquillement, entamant une conversation animée avec son protégé et jetant de temps à autres quelques coups d'œil vers l'Uchiwa qui gardait le regard planté sur le liquide noir de sa tasse les mains crispées autour de cette dernière.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit lui qui soit désigné pour cette tâche. Enfin, après une minute de réflexion, Sasuke se rendit compte que sa réaction aurait été la même avec n'importe qui d'autre. Au moins il savait que, malgré le fait que son ancien professeur à l'académie lui en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Naruto, il ne recevrait pas sans cesse des menaces de mort au cours de l'absence de son camarade, Iruka étant bien trop bon pour penser ou du moins dire à voix haute de telles choses.

Naruto parti une petite demi-heure plus tard, confiant sa lourde tâche à son ancien tuteur.

Finalement, supporter le professeur ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il avait pu le penser. En effet, ce dernier s'était tranquillement installé dans le salon avec une pile de copies qu'il corrigeait en silence. Aucune question ni aucune réflexion. Les seuls bruits brisant de temps à autres le silence de l'après-midi furent ceux provenant des villageois au dehors et les rares grognements qu'Iruka poussait lorsqu'il tombait sur des erreurs inimaginables. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs longues heures, alors qu'il avait relevé les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire pour regarder furtivement le chûnin toujours à sa tâche, qu'il se posa une question.

- Si tu veux savoir, commença Iruka se sentant observé mais sans quitter sa correction des yeux. Je ne suis pas à l'académie alors que nous sommes en pleine semaine car les élèves sont en vacances.

Sasuke retint tant bien que mal un hoquet de surprise. Comment avait-il deviné ce à quoi il pensait ? D'accord il savait que, au cours des années qu'il avait passé à avoir Naruto comme élève, il avait acquis une certaine capacité à prévoir à l'avance les bêtises de ce dernier mais là…

Iruka lâcha un petit rire amusé en regardant enfin son ancien élève.

- Je m'étonne même que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt.

- J'étais concentré sur autre chose, finit par lâcher le jeune Uchiwa sur un ton agacé en faisant mine de reprendre sa lecture.

Cette réaction fit sourire le plus vieux qui ne releva pas, se remettant au travail jusqu'au soir.

Le lendemain, alors que Sasuke passait dans le salon pour rallier sa chambre au balcon, un des seuls trajets qu'il effectuait dans la journée, il entendit du bruit bans l'entrée. Reconnaissant la voix du ninja copieur discutant avec son nouveau gardien de prison, il s'installa dans le canapé pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se disait.

- Tu es certain que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? Demanda Kakashi avec une inquiétude non dissimulée dans sa voix qui étonna Sasuke.

- Arrête de flipper autant 'Kashi. Tout va bien je t'assure.

'Kashi ? Était-il en train de rêver ou bien Iruka venait de lui donner un surnom ? Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, il secoua vivement la tête en se disant que son ouïe venait de lui jouer un tour. Il avait juste mal entendu. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Et puis Kakashi était là uniquement car Sasuke était son ancien élève et qu'il devait vouloir avoir des nouvelles.

- Je sais ce dont il est capable, continua le premier sur le même ton.

La voix d'Iruka se fit plus dure, ce dernier ne devant pas aimé être sous-estimé par ses supérieurs et surtout pas par le ninja pervers qu'était Hatake Kakashi. Après tout, tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque ce dernier avait engagé son équipe pour l'examen chûnin et personne n'ignorait l'amertume entre les deux ninjas depuis ce jour.

- Moi aussi et tu le sais, j'ai été son sensei bien avant toi et plus longtemps auss.

- Il avait six ans ! Contra le ninja copieur dans un petit rire.

Sasuke n'entendit aucune réponse, le professeur devant probablement fulminer de colère.

- Je n'aime pas te savoir ici tout seul Iruka, repris la voix de l'aîné.

Réflexion qui stupéfia bien évidement le jeune voyeur dans la pièce adjacente.

- Je sais très bien me défendre ! Protesta l'intéressé d'un air vexé.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

- Non, mais je sais pertinemment que tu le penses.

- Si tu savais véritablement ce à quoi je pense en ce moment même, d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Les bruits caractéristiques qui s'en suivirent finirent d'effarer l'Uchiwa. Quelque chose venait de se cogner contre le mur alors que des soupirs bruyants se faisaient entendre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit Iruka couiner un faible « Kakashi… pas ici. Il est juste à côté ! » que Sasuke, retenant un haut le cœur, se précipita dans sa chambre où il se terra pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Iruka vint le chercher en début de soirée pour lui proposer d'aller faire un tour qu'il se décida enfin à sortir.

- Vous avez le droit de me laisser sortir ? Demanda-t-il alors que le jeune professeur refermait la porte de l'appartement derrière eux.

- Naruto le faisait et tu n'as rien tenté pour partir depuis que je suis avec toi alors je me dis que tu t'es fait une raison, répondit calmement ce dernier. Du coup, je ne vois pas ce que nous risquerions à aller faire un petit tour.

Il lui décrocha un sourire franc comme il savait si bien le faire. Sasuke se senti un peu mieux mais voir le visage du brun lui rappelait la scène de ce matin et il retint une grimace.

Ils marchaient tous les deux en silence depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes lorsqu'Iruka finit par prendre la parole.

- Arrête de faire cette tête Sasuke, ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Dit-il en redressant la tête, étant auparavant en train de fixer le sol pour ne plus voir les regards assassins ou effrayés des passants se poser sur lui.

- De moi et Kakashi. Je sais que tu nous as entendus ce midi et vu comment tu es resté enfermé toute le reste de la journée…

Faisant un petit mouvement du poignet pour terminer sa phrase, il laissa échapper un petit rire en se rendant compte que l'Uchiwa s'était figé et avait rapidement détourné les yeux à l'entente du sujet.

- Ça me fait simplement bizarre, souffla-t-il en se remettant en marche.

- De voir deux hommes ensemble ?

- Non pas spécialement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, se rendant à peine compte qu'il avait une discussion avec son ancien professeur.

C'était tout de même la première véritable en deux jours.

- C'est juste le fait que ce soit vous et Kakashi-sensei, reprit-il en insistant sur la liaison.

- Tu continues à l'appeler comme ça, remarqua l'intéressé en esquissant un sourire touché.

- Naruto le fait continuellement, éluda simplement Sasuke en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je dois avoir pris l'habitude.

Sur ce, Iruka n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de continuer à marcher en silence dans les rues de la ville aux côtés du jeune homme, ignorant les remarques qu'on pouvait faire sur leur passage. Arrivé devant un certain établissement très apprécié par la tornade blonde, le professeur proposa de dîner ici. Sasuke accepta mais, une fois assis et après avoir commandé un bol de ramen, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait vraiment aimé que son ami soit avec eux. Le repas débuta dans le silence, chacun prenant le temps d'apprécier son plat. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Iruka engagea la conversation. Cette dernière dévia rapidement sur le sujet préféré du plus vieux : Naruto. La discussion se faisait surtout en sens unique, Sasuke écoutant simplement chacun des récits auxquels il avait droit.

- Il est vraiment sur la bonne voie pour devenir hokage, affirma Iruka avec un sourire fier sur le visage. Il est devenu le meilleur ninja du village et a gagné le respect de tous. Il s'avère aussi être un très bon chef de groupe d'après ses dernières missions.

Il était vraiment heureux pour son protégé et ça se voyait. Le brun eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait raté tellement de choses. Et après ce qu'il avait commis comme horreurs, comment son ami parvenait-il à se considérer encore ainsi ? Comment parvenait-il à ne pas être dégoûté en le regardant et à tenter encore et toujours de l'aider alors qu'il avait tellement d'autres personnes qui l'aimaient et l'admiraient aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi vouloir tant que ce soit lui, Sasuke Uchiwa le déserteur et meurtrier, et pas quelqu'un de meilleur, de plus joyeux, de plus sincère de plus… comme Naruto justement ?

- Maintenant, continua le jeune professeur en prenant un air plus sérieux. Tout dépend de toi.

- Pardon ?

Cette dernière phrase l'avait rapidement ramené sur terre. Qu'avait-il à voir là-dedans ?

- Il a été remis en cause par beaucoup de monde après avoir pris ta défense, expliqua-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension de son ancien élève. Tout le monde pense que tu es dangereux pour nous et que tu ne pourras jamais être réintégré au village.

- Ce qui, en soit peut me paraître tout à fait normal.

- Mais pas pour Naruto tu le penses bien. Il tient à toi tu sais. Beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne le penses.

Interloqué par cette dernière phrase, Sasuke lança un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur. Seulement, ce dernier n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur son dîner.

- Le fait est qu'il n'aurait pas dû essayer de me ramener, continua-t-il avant de manger distraitement une nouvelle bouchée. J'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre. J'ai trahi le village, tué la seule famille qu'il me restait et blessé le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu.

Cette fois-ci, il était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il disait. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Iruka car c'était bien lui le seul à s'être tourné vers Naruto alors que celui-ci était rejeté par tout le monde. Il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était l'homme le plus altruiste et le plus compréhensif qu'il connaissait et Sasuke avait plus que jamais besoin de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et il détestait se sentir ainsi dépendant des autres mais depuis qu'il était de retour à Konoha, c'était devenu un véritable calvaire de supporter tout cela seul. Pendant des jours il s'était muré dans le silence, souffrant encore et toujours sans rien dire comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il se souvenait de la nuit où il avait craqué avec Naruto. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il avait cependant essayé de l'oublier, reprenant son attitude froide et hautaine. Un petit jeu qu'il ne supportait plus. Alors tant pis, sa fierté en prendrait un coup mais là, il avait besoin de parler.

- Bien sûr qu'ils me haïssent tous. Il y a de quoi après ce que j'ai fait. Naruto est trop tolérant, il ne devrait pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié… J'ai fait trop de mal pour y avoir encore droit. J'ai tenté de détruire le village. De détruire tout le monde ici. Tous. Je vous détestais tous de ne pas vous soucier de moi à l'époque alors que, pourtant, c'était tout à fait le contraire. J'étais simplement trop obnubilé par ma vengeance que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Et quelle vengeance !

Sentant la colère monter, il se stoppa, fixant son regard sur son bol désormais vide. Il se sentait misérable.

Iruka lui de son côté ne savait plus trop comment réagir. D'un côté il en voulait énormément au jeune homme pour ses actes passés mais entendre ceci lui faisait mal. Après une longue réflexion, il finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa dans un geste de réconfort.

- Sasuke tu… hésita-t-il avant d'inspirer profondément pour trouver ses mots. Naruto n'a pas pitié de toi. Il tient à toi et ne veux plus te perdre comme ça a été le cas. Tu es quelqu'un qui n'a fait que des mauvais choix dans sa vie et à qui on tente d'offrir une nouvelle chance. Fais simplement les bons désormais, c'est tout ce qu'il désire.

Sur ses mots, il lui asséna une petite tape amicale et se leva, proposant de rentrer. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence de mort, l'un étant trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'on venait de lui dire et l'autre lui laissant justement le temps de le faire. Il se dit pour lui-même que tout ce qu'il avait fait ce soir était pour son protégé et uniquement pour lui mais au fond, Iruka ressentait très bien toute la détresse du jeune homme et ne pouvait qu'être touché et essayer lui aussi de l'aider, c'était dans sa nature.

…

_Le vent glacial lui fouettait le visage, le faisant trembler de tout son être et ne faisant qu'accroître la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de ses multiples blessures. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'euphorie qui l'habitait en contemplant le corps inerte et ensanglanté à ses pieds. Les longs cheveux de jais de l'homme baignaient dans une mare de son propre sang tandis que les pans déchirés de son long manteau sombre, agité par les violentes rafales, battaient contre son visage et ses bras couverts de blessures._

_Le temps s'arrêta soudain puis la scène changea rapidement._

_Le jeune homme se trouvait désormais accroupis, fixant les yeux du mourant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il avait toujours mal, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment. C'était son cœur qui souffrait. _

_-Merci petit frère._

_Le sourire sincère étirant les traits de son aîné qui laissait échapper son dernier souffle, lui déchira le cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'on le jetait dans un océan de verre pilé, tout son être n'étant plus qu'une plaie béante ne connaissant rien d'autre que cette souffrance atroce._

_Une nouvelle fois, tout autour de lui s'évapora. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans un endroit lumineux et chaleureux. Plus de bourrasques glacées, de paysage gris et sinistre. Tout n'était que douceur. La différence de sensation était saisissante. Alors qu'une seconde auparavant il n'attendait que la mort, que toute cette douleur inguérissable disparaisse, voilà que désormais une douce chaleur agréable inondait son corps et qu'une sensation de bien-être prenait place en lui. Il n'était pas seul. C'était un corps allongé près du sien qui lui procurait cette plénitude, c'était un délicieux contact au creux de son cou et sur ses hanches. Bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'on l'embrassait amoureusement. C'était tellement bon. Il n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations. Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour savoir de qui provenait ces doux baisers qui le faisaient frissonner de plaisir, il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux aux reflets dorés et deux océans azurs avant que tout ne redevienne noir._

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant dans son lit et retenant tant bien que mal un gémissement. Il était en nage, son tee-shirt trempé et des mèches lui collant au visage. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus était cette érection presque douloureuse. Depuis quand faisait-il des rêves érotiques ? En règle générale, ses songes étaient tentés de sang, de peur, de douleur et d'obscurité. Rien d'autre.

Secouant la tête, il décida d'oublier ceci pour le moment et d'aller prendre une douche bien froide pour se calmer. Mais ses pensées revinrent au galop. Pourquoi avoir rêvé de cela après avoir de nouveau vécu la mort d'Itachi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais après tout, les rêves en avaient-ils un ? Depuis ce dernier combat, dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revivait cette scène, ravivant toujours plus sa culpabilité et son dégoût envers lui-même. Il avait fini par accepter sa pénitence au fil des mois. Mais ce dont il avait rêvé cette nuit, d'où cela pouvait-il provenir ? C'est avec ces mêmes questions se bousculant dans sa tête qu'il tenta en vain de se rendormir, finissant la nuit assis à sa fenêtre, se demandant où pouvait bien être son ami à cette heure.

Le troisième jour de garde pour Iruka fut bien maussade. Il pleuvait à torrents dehors malgré le mois de juillet déjà bien entamé et il avait encore des cours à travailler pour la rentrée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il détestait les vacances. Il se sentait toujours seul sans sa meute de gamins turbulents autour de lui et sans son amant, régulièrement absent pour des missions.

En parlant de ce dernier, voilà qu'il venait de débarquer dans l'appartement par la fenêtre du salon, inondant au passage le parquet avec ses vêtements trempés par la pluie.

- Les portes d'entrées ne sont plus assez bien pour le grand Kakashi Hatake ? Demanda le professeur en retenant une réprimande.

Il nettoierait plus tard. La présence de son homme lui manquait bien trop pour gâcher les courts moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Alors, posant le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main sur le fauteuil, il se leva pour aller embrasser son amant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant doucement. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Il n'y a rien.

L'intéressé se reprit et s'efforça d'afficher un air à peu près joyeux avant de rendre son baiser à son homme. Mais la feinte ne marcha pas, Iruka ayant appris depuis longtemps le fonctionnement de son aîné.

- Kakashi, je te connais. C'est à propos de Naruto ? Du nouveau ?

Il ne résista pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui ferait cracher le morceau par un moyen ou par un autre.

- Je suis passé devant le bureau de l'Hokage tout à l'heure et j'ai entendu que… enfin apparemment leur équipe aurait perdu le contact dans la matinée après être tombé sur un groupe de ninjas embusqués aux alentours du village caché de l'herbe.

Les yeux d'Iruka s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Naruto avait l'habitude, depuis qu'il était en âge de faire des missions, de se mettre dans des situations extrêmes dont il arrivait toujours à se sortir. Mais être prévenu que cette embuscade avant que ce ne soit le concerné qui lui en fasse lui-même le récit à son retour était de bien mauvais augure. Kakashi, sentant bien la détresse de son amant, le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

- Voilà, je n'aurai pas dû te le dire.

- Si tu as bien fait. C'est normal que je m'inquiète un minimum !

- Ils vont envoyer une autre équipe d'anbu rapidement. Tout ira bien, chuchota-t-il avant de lui embrasser la tempe. C'est Naruto. On a l'habitude avec lui.

Se contentant de cette affirmation à laquelle il se raccrocherait jusqu'aux prochaines nouvelles, il soupira en se laissant aller contre le torse de son amant qui le sera un peu plus contre lui.

Ce que les deux shinobis ignoraient, c'est que leur conversation avait été interceptée par l'autre occupant de l'appartement. Sasuke senti une vague de peur le parcourir lorsqu'il imagina ce qu'il était arrivé à l'équipe de son ami. Se redressant sur son lit sharingans activés, il prit une décision qui allait sans doute lui coûter cher. Naruto le tuerait mais il préférait cela à la nouvelle perte d'un être cher.

* * *

To be continued.

_"Naruto, trop étonné mais aussi heureux d'entendre ça, ne se rendit même pas compte que le brun venait de lui retirer son armure ainsi que les plaques métalliques protégeant ses avant-bras. Voulant évaluer l'étendue des dégâts, ce dernier examina rapidement le torse de son ami avant d'attraper un de ses kunai..." -_ Chapitre 3 de L'amour et la haine, totalement opposés mais pourtant si proches.

Bon, je sais que ce n'est probablement pas ça l'histoire avec Itachi mais je n'aime pas le voir comme un méchant et vu que je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce moment dans la série, je me sers de mes propres petites idées. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaît et merci à celles qui suivent cette fiction et qui me donnent leurs avis. N'hésitez pas, que ça soit bon ou mauvais ! :)

PtitCake


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Ptit Cake

**Titre :** L'amour et la haine, totalement opposés mais pourtant si proches.

**Rating :** M

**disclaimer : **Aucun n'est de moi dans cette fiction là.

**Note de moi-même :** C'est définitif, ça sera quatre chapitres ! Il faut bien que le rating serve à quelque chose.

* * *

**L'AMOUR ET LA HAINE,**

**TOTALEMENT OPPOSES MAIS POURTANT SI PROCHES.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Il courait à perdre haleine depuis plus d'une journée maintenant. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses et ses poumons en feu mais peu lui importait la douleur physique. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Plus il se rapprochait de la frontière avec le pays de l'herbe, plus le ciel s'assombrissait. Bientôt, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur lui. Ses vêtements le collaient, son pied devenait de moins en moins sûr et sa vue était partiellement brouillée par la pluie. Mais il n'abandonnait pas.

Dès qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle apportée par Kakashi, il s'était précipité dans la chambre de Naruto. Connaissant parfaitement l'endroit où ce dernier dissimulait ses armes, il avait pris le strict minium avant de partir, s'enfuyant par la fenêtre de l'immeuble et se déplaçant de toit en toit. Passer les portes du village avait été un jeu d'enfant, les deux gardes étant trop occupés avec un marchand ambulant pour regarder au-dessus d'eux. Cependant, Sasuke s'étonnait de ne sentir personne à sa poursuite. Le ninja copieur et le professeur avaient dû rapidement se rendre compte de sa disparition. Ou peut-être étaient-ils trop occupés à savourer leur moment tous les deux… Il avait rapidement effacé l'image de sa mémoire après cette pensée. Peut-être avaient-ils tout simplement envie qu'il s'échappe pour ne plus jamais revenir au village sous peine de subir le châtiment qui lui était initialement réservé.

Chassant rapidement ses idées noires, il s'était uniquement fixé sur Naruto. La suite du chemin s'avéra pénible et, une fois en vue du village situé au fond d'une grande vallée, il se senti à la fois soulagé et angoissé. Où pouvait bien se trouver le trio d'anbu désormais ? Tandis qu'il se creusait la tête et tentait de sonder les parages avec son sharingan, il finit par entendre, au travers du vacarme causé par la tempête, de grands bruits. Des fracas d'arbres et le son d'objets métalliques s'entrechoquant. Un combat. Durant un bref instant, il se réjoui d'avoir la chance avec lui quand soudain, une violente détonation retenti à un endroit opposé au précédent. Un cri déchirant suivi rapidement. Deux zones de bataille ? Comment choisir ?

Un second hurlement retenti et, malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas si c'était réellement celui de son ami ou si son esprit lui faisait entendre ce qu'il désirait, il s'élança vers l'est. L'endroit d'où provenaient les cris se situait à quelques kilomètres de sa position, plus en avant dans le vallon. S'ils luttaient toujours, cela signifiait que Naruto était encore en vie mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke arrivait au niveau du combat. Lorsqu'une violente rafale, résultat d'une puissante technique de füton, manqua de le percuter de plein fouet, il ralenti sa course jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Tendant l'oreille avant d'avancer avec précautions, il se rapprocha un peu plus encore avant de discerner tant bien que mal deux silhouettes. La première était celle d'un homme particulièrement grand à la carrure imposante et possédait dans son dos, ce qui semblait être un grand nombre d'armes diverses et variées. La seconde quant à elle lui tournait le dos mais l'Uchiwa reconnu sans peine les mèches couleur de blé balayées par le vent. Naruto semblait à bout de force, son corps était plié en avant et ses jambes tremblaient. Le ninja ennemi lâcha un rire mauvais avant de tirer une nouvelle lame des replis de sa veste et de se précipiter sur son adversaire qui, trop épuisé ne parvint pas à esquiver le coup.

- Naruto ! Hurla le brun en sortant de derrière un arbre pour s'interposer entre l'étranger et son rival gisant désormais à terre.

Le voyage l'avait épuisé et ses réserves de chakra étaient loin d'être à leur beau fixe à cause du pompage auquel il avait droit eu chaque nuit de la part d'un Naruto mais aussi d'un Iruka pensant qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Malgré tout, il tenta sa technique du chidori, enseignée par son ancien sensei. Malheureusement, il ne toucha que très superficiellement son adversaire qui fut tout de même projeté à plusieurs mètres.

Durant ce cours laps de temps durant lequel le ninja de Kusa reprenait ses esprits, Sasuke attrapa le corps du blond avant de se cacher dans les fourrés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'aplatit du mieux qu'il le pu contre un rocher pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Sas'ke ? Demanda la voix enrouée de Naruto revenant doucement à lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Chut ! Tais-toi où on va se faire repérer, répondit simplement son ami dans un souffle sans lui jeter le moindre regard, scrutant les alentours.

- Mais que rmmph... continua cependant Naruto, toujours aussi étonné, avant de se faire plaquer une main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer espèce d'abruti.

Devant le ton angoissé de Sasuke, il obéit sans rien tenter d'autre pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement dans un silence des plus complets de la part des deux protagonistes. La pluie continuait de tomber, semblable à un rideau des plus épais, leur empêchant de voir à moins de quelques mètres d'eux. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, le détenteur du sharingan estima que l'ennemi avait dû battre en retraite. Jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade, il remarqua que ce dernier avait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Il le prit alors sur son dos et, la voie hypothétiquement libre, il quitta leur cachette pour se déplacer en essayant de ne pas être vu.

Sasuke se mit immédiatement à la recherche d'un abri. Le poids conséquent qu'il portait sur son dos ralentissait sa course et, de temps en temps, il manquait de trébucher lorsqu'une pierre suicidaire venait à la rencontre de son pied. Ce fut à nouveau une recherche longue et laborieuse, d'autant plus que la peur qu'on leur tombe dessus glaçait le sang du plus vieux. La forêt se densifiait au fur et à mesure de ses pas tandis que la tempête ne cessait de gagner en intensité. C'est trempé jusqu'aux os, grelottant de froid et vacillant légèrement sous le poids de son ami qu'il finit par pénétrer dans une petite grotte à moitié cachée par un bosquet. L'endroit était assez étroit mais pouvait largement accueillir les deux jeunes hommes. Le sol y était sec, la lumière rare et elle protégeait des bourrasques de vent. Déposant délicatement son fardeau contre une des parois, Sasuke se dit que c'était un bon endroit pour passer la nuit et s'occuper de panser les plaies du blessé en attendant que le temps se calme.

Aussitôt la décision prise, il se hâta d'allumer un petit feu à l'aide d'un caton et d'un petit tas de feuilles mortes, d'épines de pin et de brindilles récupéré au fond de leur abri de fortune. Il prit aussi la précaution de boucher au mieux l'entrée pour ne pas se faire repérer à cause de la lumière. Ceci fait, il reporta son attention sur le corps toujours inerte de son ami. Le rapprochant des flammes tout en le tenant contre lui, il tenta de le réchauffer pendant quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne finisse par revenir à lui.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda immédiatement Sasuke, une inquiétude non dissimulée dans la voix.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas immédiatement, analysant tout d'abord l'endroit où il se trouvait tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient doucement à la pénombre. Lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur le visage de son sauveur, il tenta d'esquisser un sourire qui se termina plus en une grimace de souffrance, ses nombreuses blessures se manifestant au moindre de ses mouvements.

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait, avoua-t-il en tentant tout de même de se redresser malgré la douleur.

L'autre le laissa faire tout en continuant ses questions.

- Où sont tes coéquipiers ?

- Nous avons été séparés peu après que le groupe de ninja ne nous soit tombé dessus, raconta-t-il en gigotant légèrement pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable. La tempête s'est déclarée quand le combat a commencé et on s'est tous perdu de vue. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire.

Sur ce, il lâcha un long soupir, son inquiétude à l'égard de ses partenaires de missions grandissant de plus en plus. Après tout, il était le chef d'équipe et c'était à lui de veiller à ce que rien n'arrive aux autres. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans une grotte perdu au beau milieu d'on-ne-sait-où, bloqué par la tempête avec, de toute façon, de nombreuses blessures l'empêchant de bouger et sans aucune information à propos de Lee et Shino. Mais ce n'était, bizarrement, pas sur l'état de ses deux coéquipiers qu'il se posait le plus de questions mais bel et bien sur la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher ?

- Je... commença l'intéressé avant de se poser lui-même la question.

En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il s'était en réalité laissé guider tout du long par ses émotions. Ceci ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le jour où il était parti à la recherche de son frère, animé uniquement par sa soif de vengeance. Seulement aujourd'hui, ça avait été bien différent.

- Sasuke ?

- J'ai entendu une conversation comme quoi vous étiez tombés dans une embuscade et j'ai eu peur c'est tout, répondit-il rapidement en détournant le regard.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son envie de lui faire répéter ce qu'il venait d'avouer était forte mais, touché, il préféra s'abstenir, respectant pour une fois le silence de son ami. Alors comme ça il s'était inquiété ? A cette pensée, le cœur du blond rata un battement. Une douce chaleur tout autre que celle provenant du feu se répandit en lui. Son ami s'était lancé à sa recherche en le sachant en danger. Seulement, en pensant à tout cela, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- Mais tu t'es enfui, conclut-il en ouvrant grand les yeux sous la surprise de cette constatation.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis, il se redressa un peu plus pour le prendre par les épaules, ignorant l'éclair douloureux qui lui traversa l'épaule droite.

- Sasuke, tu vas être condamné. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'échapper !

Il commençait lui aussi à paniquer dorénavant. Les directives de Tsunade avaient été on ne peut plus claires et il était indéniable que cette fuite, malgré tout pour la bonne cause, allait coûter très cher au dernier des Uchiwa. Naruto ne pouvait accepter cela. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa alors qu'il tentait en vain de trouver une solution.

- Ça n'a plus aucune importance.

A ces mots, il s'arrêta pour rencontrer deux onyx reflétant toute la sérénité que le brun pouvait désormais ressentir.

- Que... comment ? Hoqueta l'anbu sans rien comprendre.

Comment pouvait-il rester si calme alors qu'il allait être condamné à coup sûr si il décidait de remettre les pieds au village ? Sasuke y répondit bien vite cependant :

- Tu es sain et sauf, c'est ça qui compte.

Naruto, trop étonné mais aussi heureux d'entendre ça, ne se rendit même pas compte que le brun venait de lui retirer son armure ainsi que les plaques métalliques protégeant ses avant-bras. Voulant évaluer l'étendue des dégâts, ce dernier examina rapidement le torse de son ami avant d'attraper un de ses kunai et de directement déchirer le haut de soi noir de l'anbu, découvrant de nombreuses blessures dont une qui attira tout particulièrement son regard.

- Hum. T'es un rapide toi, déclara le blondinet dans un petit rire en remarquant qu'on lui avait retiré le haut.

- Ferme-là.

Son ton était ferme. Il était concentré sur la longue balafre qui filait sur la hanche de son ami. Cette dernière semblait relativement profonde mais ne saignait malgré tout que très peu. Mauvais signe pour une plaie pareille.

- Ça va, tu apprécies la vue ? Poursuivit Naruto dans un petit rire qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il senti l'éclair de douleur qui lui transperça les côtes lorsqu'on appuya sur les pourtours de sa blessure.

- Et si tu te taisais un peu juste pour voir ?

Ne trouvant bizarrement rien à dire, il s'exécuta. Sasuke en fut par ailleurs bien surpris mais il mit ça sur le dos de la fatigue et de la douleur. Reportant son attention sur la hanche du blond, il finit par remarquer un infime détail qui le fit frissonner. La peau autour de la plaie commençait à prendre une teinte foncée signe de l'action d'un poison probablement initialement contenu dans la lame de l'arme qui lui avait infligé cela. Les ninjas du pays de l'herbe étaient réputés pour leur utilisation de plantes et autres végétaux extrêmement toxiques, créant des poisons redoutables. Heureusement, celui-ci ne semblait pas être des plus dangereux étant donné que Naruto semblait encore en possession de ses capacités de réflexion, pour le peu qu'il possède, et ne souffrait d'aucune forme de paralysie. Posant une main sur le cœur de son vis-à-vis tout en ignorant la chair de poule que ce geste lui déclenchait, il mesura rapidement sa fréquence cardiaque. Cette dernière semblait plutôt rapide et le brun pensa tout d'abord à l'effet du poison, avant de remarquer les yeux baissés et les joues rosies de son ami. A cette constatation, il retira rapidement sa main et, en se raclant la gorge, attrapa la sacoche de l'anbu pour examiner son contenu.

- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris qu'un petit stock d'herbes et de produits médicinaux est presque plus important que des armes lorsqu'on part en mission de ce genre ? soupira-t-il en ne trouvant malheureusement pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé esquissa son éternel sourire gêné tout en se grattant le crâne, exaspérant encore et toujours son rival. Ce dernier, malgré le fait qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, senti son cœur faire un petit bond dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de cacher sa réaction en se remettant à farfouiller dans les affaires du blond avant de tomber sur un petit flacon qui lui semblait familier. En effet il était identique à ceux utilisés par leur ancienne coéquipière lorsqu'ils se blessaient au cours de leurs missions. C'était d'ailleurs probablement un de ses produits qu'elle avait donné à son ami, connaissant sa capacité à se fourrer dans des situations inimaginables. Humant rapidement l'onguent, Sasuke en reconnu l'odeur et, connaissant les vertus de la plante utilisée pour ce mélange, il en étala une quantité généreuse sur la plaie, faisant grimacer Naruto qui serra les dents, ne voulant pas montrer de tels signes de faiblesses.

- Ça devrait suffire à désinfecter et à ralentir l'action du poison pour quelques heures déjà, annonça l'Uchiwa en redressant la tête après avoir terminé sa tâche, évitant au passage toute réflexion sur la réaction de l'anbu. En attendant, évite de trop bouger.

Il se remit rapidement debout en regroupant le tas d'affaires éparpillées autour d'eux.

- De toute façon, avec ce temps on ne peut aller nulle part, dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la petite grotte. Et puis, le ninja n'est pas loin donc tu vas te reposer un peu en attendant. Je verrai comment te transporter jusqu'au village dès qu'on pourra sortir.

Malgré tout le mal que son ami se donnait pour dissimuler son inquiétude, Naruto remarqua bien que ce dernier était tracassé. Sans doute redoutait-il qu'on finisse par les retrouver. Le ninja de Kusa n'était pas seul et s'ils venaient à se faire attaquer, ils ne pourraient pas se défendre bien longtemps.

- Je suis solide ne t'en fais pas, lâcha le blond dans un sourire se voulant rassurant.

- Je le sais bien mais quand même, ne tentons pas le diable.

Remarquant le regard de son vis-à-vis fixé sur son ventre, il arqua un sourcil.

- Comment tu… commença-t-il en portant la main à l'endroit de son sceau pourtant invisible en ce moment.

- Ça fait bien longtemps que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il était surpris. Même si aujourd'hui tout le monde le respectait, ça n'avait malheureusement pas toujours été le cas. Les villageois, sachant qu'il possédait en lui le démon renard alors que lui-même n'en était pas conscient, lui avait mené la vie dure pendant une dizaine d'année, le repoussant et le laissant à l'écart. Même plus tard, ceux qui étaient ses amis, les genins avec qui il partageait de nombreuses missions, avaient eu du mal à accepter cela lorsqu'ils l'avaient appris.

- Naruto, tu as vu en quoi je parvenais à me transformer avec la marque d'Oroshimaru. Ça, ça ne te dérange pas ? Répondit Sasuke en reprenant intentionnellement la question qui venait de lui être posée.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment toi.

- En l'occurrence, c'est la même chose pour toi.

Son ton était direct sans être dur. Il exposait simplement un fait qui n'avait pas lieu d'être contredit. Car c'était vrai, dans une certaine mesure, ils étaient pareils. En réalité, ils l'avaient toujours été mais aucun des deux n'était parvenu à se l'avouer, faute de fierté.

-Merci, finit par murmurer le blond en lui décrochant un sourire sincère qui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur de son ami.

- Il faut que tu dormes, répondit simplement ce dernier en tentant d'ignorer sa propre réaction.

L'intéressé ne chercha pas à contredire cet ordre, trop épuisé pour le faire. Il étendit donc ses jambes endolories avant de s'allonger, retenant des gémissements de douleur. Sasuke remarqua cependant les légers tremblements et sursauts témoins de la souffrance de son ancien partenaire et attrapa sa gourde. Il ouvrit rapidement cette dernière avant d'y ajouter un mélange de feuilles séchées pour calmer la douleur et de faire rapidement chauffer l'eau au-dessus du feu. Une fois l'infusion prête, il la tendit à l'anbu qui, après avoir vidé le récipient, ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

…

Les heures défilaient tandis que la nuit prenait doucement ses quartiers, plongeant la forêt dans une obscurité et un silence seulement perturbé par le bruit de la pluie. La tension était toujours présente et Sasuke ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Redoutant une attaque, il était sur ses gardes, crispé plus que de raison. Ses muscles commençaient à lui faire mal et la poignée du kunai qu'il tenait fermement en main n'allait pas tarder à fusionner avec sa paume si ça continuait.

Un léger froissement se fit entendre derrière lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention, connaissant le sommeil agité de son ami. Mais soudain, on lui agrippa l'épaule, le faisant sursauter. Le pauvre petit blond, car c'était lui, manqua de peu le coup qui fut envoyé par pur réflexe. Retenant un soupir, l'Uchiwa se détendit et baissa les yeux vers le visage à moitié endormi de son ami qui le fixait avec le regard légèrement vitreux.

- Tu dois dormir un peu Naruto.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, se contentant de poser son menton sur l'épaule qui se présentait. Il souffla doucement en fermant les yeux, un sentiment de bien-être chassant sa souffrance. Malgré le léger étourdissement provoqué par le mélange qu'il avait bu pour dormir mêlé au poison qu'il avait toujours dans l'organisme, il était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Cela faisait presqu'une heure qu'il observait Sasuke sans rien dire, laissant son regard vagabonder depuis les mèches corbeaux tombant négligemment sur sa nuque jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il rêvait d'entourer de ses bras et de ne jamais lâcher pour le garder avec lui pour toujours. Il avait mis du temps à s'avouer à lui-même ce désir et cet amour naissant envers son rival et, une fois le fait accepté, il en avait mis tout autant à le retrouver pour tenter de le ramener. Ce qu'il se passait actuellement allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu espérer jusqu'ici. Seulement, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là, avec l'objet de ses tourments à seulement quelques mètres de lui, il n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Ces dernières semaines, en plus d'avoir été ennuyantes au possible avaient été atrocement difficiles à supporter. Cette proximité avec Sasuke lui avait tourné la tête mais il n'avait pas été capable de tenter quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et effrayer l'Uchiwa enfin de retour. Alors il avait attendu, prenant sur lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.  
Mais il avait désormais atteint ses limites. Et là, c'était le moment ou jamais de se jeter à l'eau. Sasuke, pensant que cette attitude serait due au poison, s'en formaliserait sûrement beaucoup moins. Sur cette dernière pensée, Naruto cessa de réfléchir et se laissa aller. Il entoura lentement la taille du brun en se collant un peu plus à lui et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ce torse finement musclé qu'il désirait tant.

- J'ai envie de toi Sasuke, lâcha-t-il d'une voix endormie mais pleine de désir.

Aucune réponse ne vint si ce n'est que l'intéressé se figea des pieds à la tête et se crispa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Devant ce peu de réaction, Naruto tenta le tout pour le tout en rapprochant son visage, collant tendrement ses lèvres au cou de son rival. Pouvoir enfin embrasser et caresser du bout de la langue cette peau au goût légèrement sucré lui donna quelque peu le tournis. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps que même le plus infime effleurement déclenchait en lui un tourbillon de sensations euphorisantes.

- J'en ai envie, reprit-il d'une voix qui se voulait érotique. Et toi aussi. Nous avons attendu trop longtemps alors maint…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto ? Le coupa la voix froide du jeune homme qu'il tenait tout contre lui.

Ce dernier attrapa fermement les poignets du blond pour écarter rapidement ses bras et se libérer ainsi de cette étreinte incongrue.

- Arrête tout de suite, grogna-t-il en s'éloignant encore plus de son ami pour se mettre face à lui. Tu es en train de délirer, recouche-toi.

Il lui attrapa doucement les épaules pour éviter de lui faire mal et essaya de le coucher à nouveau mais en vain.

Naruto se dégagea bien rapidement avant de se mettre sur ses pieds, chancelant quelque peu au départ avant de se stabiliser. Son cœur se serra suite à la réaction du brun. Il s'y attendait, pourtant ce fut plus difficile que prévu à supporter. Rapidement, ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes tandis qu'il détournait le regard, ne voulant plus voir l'expression présente sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

- Quoi ? Eclata-t-il soudain en ravalant ses sanglots, laissant s'exprimer toute sa peine. Je te dégoûte c'est ça ? J'en étais sûr, tu me détestes comme les autres !  
- Arrête un peu de raconter n'importe quoi tu veux, intervint Sasuke d'une voix cassante pour mettre fin au monologue qui s'annonçait.

Sous le coup de la surprise, l'anbu lâcha un petit hoquet étouffé. Dès qu'il remarqua que son interlocuteur venait de se lever à son tour pour se planter devant lui, mains sur les hanches et un air désapprobateur accroché au visage, ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

- Si je te détestais vraiment, pourquoi crois-tu que je serai revenu alors ? Demanda le brun en ne pouvant retenir un léger sourire en coin devant l'air abasourdi de son vis-à-vis.

Naruto mis du temps à analyser ce que l'on venait de lui dire. En vérité, il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il pouvait être encore en vie après ce qu'il venait de tenter.

- Alors tu… commença-t-il enfin dans un souffle après quelques minutes de silence.  
- Naruto, le coupa simplement Sasuke. Tu es blessé, certainement en train de divaguer complètement à cause du poison et tu as besoin de sommeil. Je ne compte pas profiter de la situation.

Aucune réponse. Il avait bel et bien réussi à transformer la pipelette de service en carpe en quelques secondes à peine. Amusé par la situation, il retint un petit éclat de rire tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, l'encourageant à se coucher. Toujours sous le choc, le blond se laissa faire et se retrouva rapidement allongé à sa place initiale, la veste de son ami lui couvrant le torse.

-Maintenant, dors ou je t'assomme, ordonna l'Uchiwa sur un ton sévère avant de tourner les talons et se rasseoir à l'entrée de la grotte, tournant le dos au blessé qui fermait les yeux.

Tout en respirant l'odeur du brun imprégné dans le tissu du blouson, Naruto se laissa partir, encore tout chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

…

Le lendemain matin, la pluie avait finalement cessée, laissant place à un soleil capricieux jouant derrière les nuages gris. Attendant le réveil du blond, Sasuke fit un petit tour de reconnaissance, vérifiant qu'aucun ninja ne traînait dans les parages. Et il ne trouva rien à plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres à la ronde. C'était assez bizarre pour tout dire. Le temps était à nouveau calme depuis plusieurs heures, leurs assaillants auraient dû se remettre à leur recherche depuis longtemps. Finalement, c'était peut-être le cas. Mieux valait qu'ils partent rapidement.

Dès qu'il fut de retour à la petite grotte, il retrouva le jeune anbu réveillé qui commençait à rassembler ses affaires pour lever le camp au plus vite.

- Je pensais que tu avais décidé de partir sans moi, l'accueillit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Merci pour hier soir.

Il eut droit à un léger hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Sasuke se pencha doucement vers lui et, sans qu'il ne contrôle quoique ce soit, Naruto senti ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur s'accélérer. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la nuit passée et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de mettre les choses au clair et d'avoir une réelle réponse à sa question. Cependant, l'Uchiwa ne semblait pas avoir envie d'aborder le sujet car, évitant tout contact visuel avec son ami, il se mit à examiner ses blessures en silence.

- Ça a déjà presque totalement cicatrisé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en cachant tant bien que mal sa surprise.

- Oui, Kyubi me permet de guérir très rapidement, répondit l'autre machinalement plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

« C'est spectaculaire », pensa le brun en faisant courir le bout de ses doigts le long de la marque rosée courant sur le ventre de l'anbu. Ce dernier senti son corps se réchauffer cependant qu'il était parcouru de frissons. Une fois de plus il était mis à l'épreuve. Mais il ne devait pas craquer. Il était si près du but qu'il ne pouvait pas tout mettre en l'air pour un simple désir charnel, si puissant soit-il. Bientôt Sasuke serait sien, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Chassant les pensées plus ou moins innocentes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se redressa en remettant son armure en place.

- Tu penses que tu peux marcher ?

- Probablement pas encore courir, avoua le blond en récupérant sa pochette d'armes qu'il fixa à sa ceinture. Mais je pense pouvoir tenir la route. De toute façon il faut partir à la recherche des autres.

- Oui tu as raison mais tu es blessé et tu as encore besoin de soin alors il serait peut-être m…

- Je n'abandonnerai pas mon équipe Sasuke, le coupa-t-il sur un ton des plus sérieux. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va.

Un blanc suivit et ils finirent par se mettre en route, l'Uchiwa s'adaptant rapidement au pas ralenti de son ami.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dans un silence des plus complets pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que l'anbu ne prenne finalement la parole, troublant la quiétude de leur marche.

- Je m'étonne encore que toi, Sasuke Uchiwa, tu ais préféré te cacher plutôt que d'affronter ton adversaire hier, dit-il simplement et, étrangement, sans aucune moquerie dans la voix.

Simple constatation dont son rival ne se formalisa pas, comprenant parfaitement cette réaction. Lui aussi avait eu du mal à se dire que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et qu'il ne pouvait lutter.

- J'ai seulement préféré la sécurité au suicide, éclaira-t-il en continuant de regarder droit devant lui. Je n'aurai pas pu le retenir bien longtemps avec tout le chakra que vous m'avez drainé. J'ai même cru que mon chidori allait me vider de mes dernières réserves pour tout te dire.

- Oh, lâcha Naruto dans un souffle en réalisant. Je suis désolé.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Après tout, il avait fini par se faire une raison, comprenant finalement pourquoi l'anbu avait été obligé d'agir ainsi avec lui.

Le trajet dura encore plusieurs heures. Ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond mais, peu après midi, Shino et Lee leur tombèrent dessus. Ils avaient réussi à mettre hors de combat une bonne partie des ninjas qui s'étaient attaqués à eux la veille au soir et à semer les autres. Se rendant rapidement compte de la disparition de leur équipier, ils s'étaient mis à sa recherche de Naruto. La présence de Sasuke avec lui les surpris grandement mais quand ils apprirent ce qu'il s'était passé, ils ne purent qu'être reconnaissant envers ce déserteur qu'ils n'appréciaient guère. Celui qui s'avéra être dans le plus mauvais état fut le blond, ce qui rassura rapidement ce dernier. La mission n'avait pas été un franc succès mais le principal était qu'ils étaient tous en vie après cet incident.

* * *

To be continued.

"_Dans ce cas, enfermez-moi également ! Répliqua Naruto en criant presque, son poing s'écrasant sans ménagement sur le bureau de la Hokage. Il m'a sauvé la vie et c'est grâce à lui si je suis encore là aujourd'hui. Je sais que cela ne réjouit pas plusieurs d'entre vous mais ce n'est pas la question. Si vous devez l'emprisonner, vous m'y emmènerez aussi !_" - Chapitre 4 de L'amour et la haine, totalement opposés mais pourtant si proches.

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, j'ai moins d'inspiration pendant les vacances alors que j'ai touuut le temps que je veux pour écrire c'est tout à fait normal. Là je suis de retour en cours donc je ne garanti pas la publication du prochain avant trois ou quatre semaines. De préférence avant que je parte au Quebec ce serait cool. Je vais faire du mieux que je peux. Encore un immense merci à ceux qui lisent, ceux qui suivent, ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favoris et ceux qui me laissent leurs avis :)

PtitCake


	4. Chapter 4,1

**Auteur :** Ptit Cake

**Titre :** L'amour et la haine, totalement opposés mais pourtant si proches.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont bien sûr pas de moi, on le saurait haha !

**Note de moi-même :** Je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour le temps que je mets à poster ce dernier chapitre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pris le temps de e finir avant mon départ et mon stage me prend beaucoup de temps (et d'énergie) donc je n'ai pas toujours la tête à écrire, ou l'inspiration me vient lorsque je suis occupée. Normal. En bref, je vous mets un petit bout de chapitre déjà écrit parce que bon, le dernier date d'un mois déjà ! Je me motive pour la suite et j'essaie de faire au plus vite quelque chose de bien :)

* * *

**L'AMOUR ET LA HAINE,**

**TOTALEMENT OPPOSES MAIS POURTANT SI PROCHES.**

**Chapitre 4, part 1.**

Rapidement, le petit groupe se mit en route vers le pays du feu, désirant au plus vite rentrer chez lui après cette désagréable aventure. Aucun nouveau ninja ennemi ne leur tomba dessus cependant, en arrivant non loin de la frontière après plusieurs heures de marche, une équipe d'anbu vint à leur rencontre. Ces derniers arrivaient effectivement trop tard mais étaient soulagés de retrouver leurs collègues et amis sains et saufs. Parmi ces derniers se trouvait le jeune Neji Hyuga qui lança un regard dédaigneux en direction du brun qui ne pipa mot, préférant concentrer son attention sur Naruto dont l'état empirait lentement malgré le fait qu'il essayait de le cacher derrière son habituelle bonne humeur. Ce dernier remarqua lui aussi l'attitude de son ami et, une fois qu'ils reprirent tous leur route vers le village, il l'apostropha aussitôt.

Pendant ce temps, deux des nouveaux arrivants ainsi que Lee partirent devant, car on avait besoin d'eux à Konoha au plus vite, tandis que les trois autres allaient au rythme du blond qui refusait catégoriquement d'être porté, prétextant qu'il allait rapidement être à nouveau capable de courir grâce à Kyubi.

- Arrête de faire cette tête tu veux, demanda calmement Naruto en posant une main sur l'épaule du Byakugan.

Derrière eux, Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant ce geste, aussi insignifiant soit-il.

- Je ne fais aucune tête particulière, rétorqua l'autre en gardant son regard agacé rivé vers le sol.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de lui arracher les yeux.

- Si seulement ce n'était que cela.

- Neji… soupira le plus jeune.

La tension était palpable entre les deux jeunes hommes, si bien que le brun préféra garder ses distances, restant en retrait à l'arrière non loin du ninja aux lunettes qui ne cessait d'envoyer ses insectes en reconnaissance pour analyser tout danger potentiel. Malgré ça, il continua d'écouter discrètement la conversation.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, reprit Neji sur un ton résolu, ses yeux ne quittant pas le sable rougeâtre du sentier sous ses pieds.

- Je suis désolé, tu le sais. Je t'apprécie énormément et ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux était génial mais… Ça a toujours été lui et ça le sera probablement toujours. Je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai tout essayé pour passer outre mais c'est impossible.

Malgré qu'il avait déjà entendu cela et qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre de nouveau, il ne put ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressenti, retenant également quelques sanglots qui lui bloquaient la gorge. Le Hyuga avait tellement donné pour celui qu'il avait appris à aimer bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, celui qu'il avait tenté de protéger de tous les dangers qui gravitaient autour de lui, celui qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie et qui avait fait renaître l'espoir dans son cœur de glace, qu'accepter de le laisser partir était définitivement bien plus dur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Jamais il ne parviendrait à oublier ce jour où, rentrant d'une énième mission en rapport avec la recherche du dernier des Uchiwa, Naruto s'était réfugié chez lui. Il était fatigué de chercher, de se battre pour une cause perdue d'avance. Plus aucun éclat ne brillait dans ses yeux si profonds, plus aucune joie n'étirait ses trais si doux et plus aucun espoir de réussite ne transparaissait dans sa voix. Ils avaient passé de longues heures dans le silence avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure on ne peut plus inattendue et que leur histoire, courte mais passionnée, ne débute. Aujourd'hui le pauvre Neji se retrouvait face à un adversaire contre lequel il n'avait définitivement jamais eu aucune chance et n'en aurait probablement jamais aucune.

- J'espère au moins qu'il te le rendra et que tu seras heureux, murmura-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, ne pouvant parler plus fort sans manquer que sa voix ne le trahisse.

- J'en suis certain. Merci.

Naruto lui donna une légère accolade en lui décrochant un sourire sincère. Il transpirait à nouveau la joie de vivre, même si ses blessures le faisaient toujours quelque peu souffrir, et ce n'était malheureusement pas dû à la présence de Neji à ses côtés. Non, lui n'avait, malgré tous ses essais, jamais réussi à le rendre pleinement heureux. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, le blond n'était jamais vraiment totalement avec lui, toujours un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs. Et ça l'avait obsédé pendant tout ce temps sans qu'il n'en laisse rien voir. Après tout, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était le bonheur de son ancien amant et s'il le trouvait, même sans lui, c'était le principal.

A cette pensée, le jeune Hyuga lâcha un soupir étouffé qui passa presque inaperçu. Il garda longtemps encore le regard rivé au sol, n'ayant pas besoin de se concentrer énormément sur la route à suivre mais, lorsqu'il le releva enfin, ses yeux pâles rencontrèrent deux orbes onyx perçant à travers un masque de singe. Détournant aussitôt la tête, l'anbu à ses côté était bien heureux que l'accessoire préservant son identité cache également son rougissement naissant. Cependant, c'était mal connaître un Hyuga que de penser qu'il ne s'était aperçut de rien. Observant alors très discrètement cet homme, il tenta de se rappeler son visage. Il était un peu plus petit que lui mais tout de même bien bâti d'après ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, ses cheveux aux reflets ambrés coiffés en bataille et un début de cicatrice à la base de son cou étaient les seules choses que son uniforme ne cachait pas. Mais ces simples détails l'avaient bien assez renseigné sur l'identité de son partenaire auquel il avait prêté bien assez peu d'attention jusque-là. En continuant sa route, il ne put réprimander un petit sourire qui ne le quitta pas.

...

Une fois que les portes du village furent passées, les choses se compliquèrent et tout se passa très rapidement. Un groupe d'une dizaine de ninja vint à leur rencontre et, au vu de l'air renfrogné qu'ils affichaient, ce n'était pas pour les saluer. Un premier homme plutôt grand et à la carrure comparable à celle d'un grizzli se planta en face de Sasuke, mains sur les hanches près de ses pochettes d'armes, prêt à dégainer au premier signe de résistance.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, veuillez-nous suivre sans faire d'histoire, tonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

Bien que surpris au départ, Sasuke ne broncha pas ni n'amorça aucun geste de défense lorsqu'on lui attrapa le bras. Après tout, il savait bien ce qu'il en coûtait de désobéir aux ordres du Hokage, Naruto l'avait bien assez mis en garde à propos de cela. Cependant, ce dernier ne resta lui, pas aussi stoïque que l'intéressé. Kunaï sortis, il se plaça rapidement entre l'armoire à glace et son ami, prêt à agir au moindre mouvement.

- Heureux de te revoir parmi nous Naruto, commença l'homme sans se départir de son air absolument inexpressif.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Répondit-il simplement d'un ton sec en ignorant royalement la remarque.

- Ce sont les ordres du Hokage, tu sais aussi bien que moi pour quelle raison je suis ici.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à manquer à nouveau de perdre celui qui lui avait, contre tout attente, sauvé la vie la nuit passée. A cette pensée, il se détendit immédiatement. En effet, il lui suffisait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le conseil et Tsunade réussissent à passer l'éponge sur ce qui était arrivé. Sasuke n'avait pas essayé de fuir ou d'attaquer le village mais justement de sauver un de ses habitants. Voilà qui était une preuve suffisante pour montrer qu'il avait finalement commencé à changer.

Sur ce, Naruto se calma quelque peu et accepta, bien qu'à contrecœur, qu'on emmène son ami. Evidemment il resta tout près du groupe, refusant de laisser Sasuke seul malgré le fait qu'il avait besoin de passer à l'hôpital ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que tout cicatrisait correctement.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le bureau de la Hokage qui les attendait de pied ferme, Shizune derrière elle tenant, comme à l'accoutumée, une montagne de dossiers dans ses bras, et les membres du conseil des anciens à ses côtés. Tous les sourcils se froncèrent lorsque Naruto ainsi que Sasuke et l'autre ninja venu les chercher, entrèrent dans la grande pièce circulaire. Il n'y eut aucune parole ni aucune bruit, si ce n'est le vol d'une mouche entrant par la fenêtre, pendant de longue secondes. Les derniers arrivés se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise lorsque enfin un des ancêtres se mit difficilement debout et prit la parole.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

L'interpelé ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il était d'un calme olympien, tout à l'inverse de son ancien coéquipier qui tenait difficilement en place, de plus en plus stressé.

- Vous avez délibérément désobéi aux ordres qui vous avaient été donnés alors qu'on vous avait épargné de justesse lors de votre retour, reprit le vieillard d'un bloc en reprenant bruyamment sa respiration sur la fin.

- Il m'a également sauvé la vie cette nuit, intervint le blond en effectuant un pas en avant.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de parler Naruto, le coupa sèchement Tsunade en lui décrochant un regard dur.

Mais il ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Il avait l'habitude de tenir tête à sa supérieure depuis que celle-ci avait pris son poste en tant que dirigeante du village et, comme il savait le faire dans les situations extrêmes comme celles-ci, il prit un air supérieur en fixant l'assemblée face à lui d'un œil sévère.

- Il n'a jamais fait de vagues depuis qu'il est ici. Il s'est plié aux règles qui lui étaient imposées alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu tous nous tuer comme vous le savez. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier était tout simplement dû à de l'inquiétude. Il a appris que nous étions tombés dans une embuscade et il est venu dans l'unique but de nous venir en aide.

- Veillez-v… commença un des anciens sans grand succès.

- Et il l'a fait ! Reprit le blond de plus belle en haussant le ton. S'il n'était pas intervenu, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau à l'heure qu'il est.

Sur ce, un court silence tomba sur l'assemblée. La tension était palpable entre l'agressivité du jeune anbu blond qui ne démordait pas et le conseil qui ne voulait rien entendre.

- Ceci est bien beau mais n'explique en rien sa conduite. Les ordres étaient stricts et il ne les a pas respectés.

Naruto allait à nouveau répondre à cela lorsqu'un autre vieillard le devança.

- De plus, il n'était en aucun cas à même de se mêler de cette mission et une équipe d'anbus a été dépêchée pour vous aider comme l'indique le protocole en cas d'incidents comme ceux-ci. Son intervention n'était donc pas nécessaire.

- Mais je…

- Ils ont raison Naruto, intervint une voix grave et bien connue dans son dos, ce qui le fit sursauter. Arrête.

Ahuri par ce qu'il entendait, l'interpellé n'osa même pas se retourner pour dévisager Sasuke qui venait de parler. C'était définitivement à n'y plus rien comprendre. Après lui avoir indirectement avoué une éventuelle attirance envers le blond, voilà qu'il semblait résolu et en accord avec sa condamnation. Où était passé l'être froid et prêt à se battre à la moindre confrontation ? Pouvait-il vraiment avoir autant changé en si peu de temps ? Était-il sincère ou bien préparait-il un sale coup ?

- Et le règlement est le règlement, le sorti de ses réflexions la voix faible du premier ancien en prenant appui sur la table devant lui pour se redresser lentement. Nous avons été bien plus que cléments avec lui et il doit payer pour ces erreurs désormais. La prison de Konoha sera parfaite pour cela.

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Naruto et, l'espace d'un instant, il perdit tous ses moyens. Cette condamnation était bien ce qu'il redoutait le plus depuis le retour de Sasuke au village. Soudain, alors qu'il entendit le ninja derrière eux recevoir ses ordres et se rapprocher du brun pour le conduire à l'extérieur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Tous ses membres se crispèrent un par un alors que du chakra orange bien connu commençait à filtrer à l'extérieur de son corps.

- Naruto, calme-toi immédiatement ! Tonna Tsunade en se levant précipitamment.

- Dans ce cas, enfermez-moi également ! Répliqua ce dernier en criant presque, son poing s'écrasant sans ménagement sur le bureau de la Hokage. Il m'a sauvé la vie et c'est grâce à lui si je suis encore là aujourd'hui. Je sais que cela ne réjouit pas plusieurs d'entre vous mais ce n'est pas la question. Si vous devez l'emprisonner, vous m'y emmènerez aussi !

- L'heure n'est pas aux déclarations sans fondement ni aux accusations sans intérêt mais au jugement d'un traitre n'ayant pas respecté les règles de son acquittement, reprit la femme d'un ton sans appel qui calma immédiatement le jeu.

Le cœur du blond sembla se briser tandis que tout autour de lui s'effondrait à nouveau. Alors qu'il pensait de tout son cœur avoir réussi, que Sasuke avait définitivement changé et qu'il entrevoyait à peine un début d'histoire, voilà qu'on le lui enlevait à nouveau. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire au monde pour qu'il soit aussi cruel avec lui ?

Il était désormais comme déconnecté si bien que, lorsqu'on leur demanda de sortir pour que le conseil et la Hokage puissent débattre entre eux de la conduite à adopter, il ne chercha pas à résister et se laissa entraîner dans le couloir sans rien dire. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient devenus bien sombres et fixaient un point imaginaire droit devant lui, perdus dans un abîme de désespoir.

A ses côtés, Sasuke toujours aussi impassible d'extérieur avait le cœur serré de voir son ami dans un tel état, surtout lorsque cela était à cause de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son blond : Partir aussi loin que possible du village, s'enfuir avec lui loin des problèmes. Mais malgré tout, il l'avait gardé pour lui, certain que Naruto l'aurait suivit mais l'aurait affreusement regretté après coup. Il avait des soupçons quant aux sentiments de son ancien coéquipier vis-à-vis de lui et, depuis la nuit passée, ces derniers s'étaient transformés en évidences. Il s'avouait enfin qu'il en était heureux cependant, il l'aimait justement beaucoup trop pour le laisser se détruire lui aussi à ses côtés. Le brun savait pertinemment qu'il n'apporterait rien de bon à son camarade et que, quitte à en souffrir pour le restant de ses jours, il devait s'éloigner de lui en lui faisant comprendre cela.

L'arrivée d'Iruka se fit grandement remarquer, surtout lorsqu'il sauta presque sur son protégé pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Néanmoins, l'intéressé s'en rendit à peine compte, encore perdu dans ses obscures pensées. Il semblait bien passif à première vue mais à l'intérieur de lui, il hurlait désespérément, rongé par la colère.

A l'intérieur du bureau également le débat était bien mouvementé. Personne n'était réellement d'accord car la situation était plus délicate que prévue. Effectivement, Sasuke semblait réellement avoir agi en véritable ninja même si ce n'était pas son rôle. De plus, ils connaissaient tous bien évidement le tempérament impulsif de l'hôte du démon renard ainsi que sa détermination sans faille. Ils savaient donc que ce qui avait été dit précédemment était loin d'avoir été prononcé à la légère et que, malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, Naruto finirait par réussir. L'incarcération du jeune Uchiwa était donc actuellement fortement remise en cause et on pensait de plus en plus à un exil mais ceci reviendrait finalement au même car ils perdraient également le blond dans la manœuvre. Il fallait dire que cela en arrangeait plus d'un qui ne pouvaient plus supporter ce ninja insolent qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait et qui les contredisait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était le fils du quatrième et également qu'il avait largement la volonté et la capacité de diriger le village. Ce fut Tsunade, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais au concerné, qui le défendit le plus et qui réussit à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

* * *

To be continued.

"_Il va être emprisonné malgré tout le mal que tu t'es donné. Mais au fond, en voyant le bon côté des choses, on se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu sais, il y a des gens qui passent un cap de non-retour et pour qui, même avec tous les efforts du monde, on ne peut malheureusement plus rien._" - Chapitre 4, part 2 de L'amour et la haine, totalement opposés mais pourtant si proches.

Je crois que je vous ai tout dit au dessus. En tout cas encore désolée, je me hâte de continuer l'écriture de cette fin de chapitre que je ais essayer de faire un peu plus longue mais je ne garantis rien.

PtitCake


End file.
